Test of Fate
by Arwennicole
Summary: A secret relationship since 4th year. A secret love that began over a summer. When they are on opposites sides, will they both survive? AU
1. Chapter 1

The Test of Fate

By

Nicole

Disclaimer: I dont own _Harry Potter_. JK Rowling Does.

Summary: A secret relationship since 4th year. A secret love that began over a summer. When they are on opposites sides, will they both survive? AU

The Test of Fate

Chapter 1: Secret Meetings

Hermione sighed as she walked through Diagon Alley with her basket of books on her arm. She had arrived with her parents who were around the Alley somewhere. They had allowed her to go off and searched for whatever she wanted.

As she walked to the next shop, she let out a gasp when someone grabbed her arm, pulling her into a nearby empty store. "Well Granger finally I got you alone," a familiar voice said, she could swear she could picture a smirk. Turning around, she smacked the person's arm.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack Malfoy?" she demanded.

"Why would I do that?" he answered, "that would ruin my fun."

She rolled her eyes as he took her basket from her arm, setting it down on the ground. "Can I get a proper hello now?" he asked.

"Mm I don't know do you deserve it?" she asked.

Shaking his head slowly, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her close. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing a kiss to his lips. Draco kissed her back, moving his hand down her back before pulling away. "Having a good summer?" he asked.

"Yes, have you been getting my owls?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you for the newsy letters by the way," he told her as he grabbed her basket off the ground and they started walking around the shadows of town to try to make it so no one could see them.

"I thought they would entertain you," she answered, giving him a half-smile.

Shaking his head slowly, he wrapped his arm around her waist. Their little romance had started back in the middle of 4th year after the Yule Ball. He had spotted her sitting on the step crying, instead of spewing a horrible insult that could only make her night worse, he sat beside her. It shocked her, but she would rather the company than anything.

A week after that, he was failing Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall had assigned Hermione as his tutor. The usual insults were thrown at each other, but the more time they spent together they started flirting with each other. It was just harmless flirting, neither thought anything could come from it. Except, everything changed after Cedric was killed.

Right at the end of the school year, Hermione was getting her things onto a trolley to be loaded onto the train when Draco had pulled her aside away so no one could see. Before she even had time to react he had kissed her and walked away after that. She was too stunned she rode all the way home silent. Harry and Ron were curious of what kept her preoccupied, but she just seemed to be in some sort of trance. They couldn't get her to answer their questions.

Since that day, they sent secret letters to each other so his father wouldn't catch them. The more letters they exchanged, the stronger their feelings became. This day in Diagon was their first time together since he surprised her with the kiss at the train station.

Hermione sighed as she rested her hand over his. "Was it hard to sneak away from your dad?" she asked.

"I'm here with mum," he replied, "so no it wasn't that hard."

"What are we going to do when we go back to Hogwarts?" she asked.

Draco grinned as he pulled her closer if it were possible. "I'm sure we'll figure out some way," he replied, "as long as Potter and Weasley stay out of it."

"I might be dating you, but they are still my friends," she told him.

"I know," he muttered.

She laughed at the disdain look on his face. "I swear I see a little bit of green with envy in your face," she teased.

"Weasley fancies you," he answered.

She scoffed at him. "I really doubt that," she told him. Hermione smiled, nudging him a little. "What are you afraid if it is true I'd break up with you for him?" she asked.

"Why not? I'm not exactly a likeable guy," he answered.

"Not to them but you have calmed down around me," she pointed out.

"I try," he answered as he fixed his collar, making her roll her eyes.

Looking over, she saw her parents standing outside another shop. "I have to go," she murmured, letting him go. Draco reluctantly let her go. "I'll see you on the train," she told him.

"Alright," he answered.

Before she could take her basket from him, he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers again. She kissed him back, resting her hand on his cheek before pulling away. He handed her basket back to her before watching her walk away to meet up with her parents. "Draco, Draco darling come on," Narcissa called to her son.

"Coming mum," he answered, walking over to her.

Hermione smiled as she walked over to her parents. "Did you find everything sweetheart?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yeah," she replied smiling, glancing over her shoulder to Draco's direction before she left.

When it was time to go back to Hogwarts, Hermione sat in her compartment with Harry and Ron. "I can't believe no one believes You-Know-Who is back," Harry muttered.

"People will," Hermione answered.

She scratched the top of Crookshanks' head when she saw Draco walk by the compartment. "Is it just me or is Malfoy watching our compartment more than usual?" Ron muttered irritably.

"I haven't noticed," Hermione replied as she continued to pet her cat.

Clearing her throat, she continued to look at her cat.

After awhile, she had made her way out of the compartment, claiming she wanted to stretch her legs. Walking through the, she saw Draco waiting at the entrance of the next compartment with a next grin. Hermione smiled back before he took her hand and pulled her into the compartment, closing the shade so no one could see. Once he knew they were alone, Draco pulled her close and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Pulling away, she let out a sigh as she rested her head on his chest. "I missed you," she murmured.

"Missed you," he answered.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes. "We don't have a lot of time, we'll be there soon," she murmured.

"That's long enough," he answered, hugging her closer to him.

She rested her chin over his shoulder, letting out a deep breath. "I do hate that we have to hide," she said softly.

"As do I," he answered.

Draco kissed the top of her head. "Let's not worry about that now," he whispered. Nodding her head slowly in agreement, she kept her arms around him as she relaxed against him as long as she could before the train slowed down and they had to get back to their compartments.

Getting off the train with Harry and Ron, she looked over to see Draco getting off the train with his own friends. He gave her a half-grin before continuing on his way. She smiled a little bit as well before following Ron and Harry to the carriages.


	2. A Secret Place

Chapter 2: A Secret Place

Hermione sighed as she was going through her Transfiguration homework, practicing a few spells McGonagall had taught them. "Hey Hermione, could you help?" Ron asked as he sat beside her.

"Help or do it for you Ronald?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"I'm bad at writing essays," he answered.

The young woman shook her head slowly. "Ronald you are more than capable of writing your own essay," she told him. Ron let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch beside her.

"Fine," he muttered.

Looking at the clock, she saw that it was almost time to sneak out to find Draco for another secret rendezvous. "You alright Mione? You've been watching that clock all night," Harry commented.

"I'm fine," Hermione replied, looking back at her books.

The two boys looked at each other before going back to their own studies.

As curfew hour set in, Hermione quietly snuck out of the dormitory, quietly going down the stairs. Whenever she felt like someone was heading in her direction, she hid in a dark corner and would watch to see if it were Draco. When she noticed it was another professor, she would sneak by and would continue on her way.

When she finally found their usual room, she snuck inside to find her boyfriend sitting on one of the empty desks with his wand in hand. With a flick of his wrist, she could hear the door lock behind her. "That way just in case Filch comes snooping," he commented as he climbed off the desk. She rolled her eyes a little.

"How much time do we have?" she asked.

"Not long," he replied, placing his hands on her cheeks.

Hermione rested her hands over his as he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. She kissed him back happily, resting her hands on his sides. Pulling away, he rested his forehead to hers. "What do you think of the Ministry interfering at Hogwarts?" she asked as she sat on the desk. Draco raised an eyebrow.

"An interesting topic to bring up during our "date"," he quipped.

She shook her head slowly. "I wouldn't exactly call this a date Draco," she answered. She held his hand between hers. "Tell me," she murmured. Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not quite sure, father's quite happy that Umbridge is working with the school," he answered.

"What do _you_ think?" she asked.

Draco let out a sigh as he entwined his fingers with hers. "I'm not quite sure, if this were a year ago I'd be agreeing with everything my father said," he replied.

"Now?" she asked.

He ran his thumb over her wrist. "Well, if she starts bothering you then I'll have a problem with it," he replied.

"She won't teach us how to defend ourselves," she murmured.

"Yeah, I know," he answered.

Looking at him, she touched his hair a little. "What's the matter Draco? You seem kind of…standoffish," she murmured.

"I'm not meaning to be," he replied.

"Want to tell me?" she asked.

"Not really, it's nothing for you to worry about," he replied.

Hermione leaned forward, pressing her lips to his cheek. "You can talk to me about anything, you know that right?" she asked.

"I know Mia, but please don't worry about it," he insisted.

"Draco, are you on most people's sides about Harry saying Voldemort is back?" she asked.

Draco looked over at her. "Do you believe him?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

He gave her hands a gentle squeeze. "Then I'll believe whatever you believe," he told her.

"Draco it's not what I believe," she replied.

Again he was silent as he just seemed to find their clasped hands more interesting than the conversation at hand. "All I can say is if Umbridge makes things harder for you, then she will have to deal with me," he told her. Hermione laughed and Draco kissed her gently. She kissed him back, resting her hand on the back of his neck. She laughed a little against his mouth as he moved her back on the desk.

"Uh uh, let me up Mr. Malfoy," she teased.

He let out a little growl before letting her go. "I have to go," she told him.

"We have a couple of minutes yet," he replied.

Hermione smiled as she rested her head on his chest, relaxing against him. Draco kissed the top of her head, moving his fingers through her hair gently. "I really must go Draco," she whispered.

"Alright," he answered, reluctantly letting her go.

Hermione placed her hands on his face, kissing him tenderly. Draco kissed her back, his hands on her waist. Pulling away, he stroked her cheek gently before watching her leave. He sat on the desk with his head in his hands. All he wanted was to be with Hermione. She was an incredible girl, he couldn't believe he had this kind of chance with her.

The day he went up to her when she was leaving Hogwarts and kissed her, he really thought she would punch him again. Except when she just stood there staring at him, he took that chance and walked away. Before he realized how much he cared for her, he only thought his prejudice ways that his father hammered into his head. He was a stupid young boy, he knew that he wouldn't deny his mistakes.

What he had learned about mistakes was he had to learn from them. He had learned from them, the day he called Hermione a "mudblood" the first time in second year, the tear-filled look in her eyes pulled at his heartstrings. He couldn't understand why, but it did. He'd continue to call her the filthy, vile name, but every time he did he would see that hurt filled look again.

Now that he was older, more understanding to everything around him, he had quit the use of prejudicial slurs against others. Being with Hermione changed him, he would still try to be Draco Malfoy, Lucias Malfoy's son. He wanted to become someone his mother would be proud of. She was the only one who knew of her son's relationship with Hermione and she surprised her son when she actually approved of such a relationship. It gave him something else to focus on, gave him something else to make him smile.

Closing his eyes, he slid off the desk and snuck back to his own dormitory.


	3. Curiosity

Chapter 3: Curiosity

The weeks went by and everything stayed the same between Draco and Hermione. Even though the more time went on, the worse Umbridge became. They had a harder time sneaking out of their dormitories for their secret meetings.

One day, Hermione was walking to her next class when she saw Draco coming in her direction. "Watch it Granger," he told her, his hand slipping something onto her books.

"Sod off Malfoy," she muttered.

Draco continued on his way and Hermione went around the corner. She looked at the note he gave her.

_Hermione,_

_Meet me in the Forbidden Forest. The only place Umbridge won't spy on us._

_Draco_

Hermione smiled as she put the note into one of her books and continued on her way to her next class.

Night fell and Hermione was able to sneak out and head into the Forbidden Forest. Once she reached the lines, she found Draco sitting on a log waiting for her. "Did you get past Umbridge alright?" he asked, standing up.

"Yeah, it was quite easy," she replied smiling.

Draco smiled as he wrapped his arms around her back. "Aren't you tired of hiding?" she asked softly. Sighing, he hugged her tighter if it were possible.

"Yeah, it does get tiring," he answered.

Hermione bit her lower lip as he let her go and they sat down holding hands. "I miss going to Hogsmeade every week. At least that way we were able to spend some time alone without having to worry about someone catching us," she commented.

"Yeah," he answered.

He rested his forehead against the side of her head. "Ron and Harry are starting to get suspicious," she murmured.

"Are they asking you questions?" he asked.

"Kind of," she replied.

She moved her fingers over his knuckles. "I mean how could they take us seriously if we told them? They'd think you're blackmailing me or something," she commented. Before Hermione could react, she was on the ground with her boyfriend hovering over her.

"And what do you believe Miss Granger?" he teased lightly.

Laughing, she gently wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've seen the real you," she replied.

"You have huh?" he asked, resting his forehead to hers.

"Yes, the side of you that you try to hide," she replied.

He moved his fingers through her curls. "And what exactly am I trying to hide?" he asked. She brushed her lips against his.

"The fact you do everything you can to impress your dad even though you're not sure if it's worth," she replied.

Draco suddenly sat up, staring at her. "I do care what my father thinks," he answered.

"I know that, hence why you're hiding this relationship too," she commented as she sat up.

He moved his fingers through his hair. "Do you think I enjoy hiding this?" he asked.

"No and neither do I," she replied.

Draco entwined his fingers with hers again. "Hermione, if I could I'd tell everyone that I'm with the smartest, most beautiful girl in the school," he told her. She blushed, biting her lower lip.

"Draco I'm not that pretty," she answered.

"Don't be modest," he told her.

Kissing her cheek, he held her close. Sighing, she rested her head on his chest. "You're more beautiful than you'll ever admit yourself to believe," he said softly.

"Well, keep thinking that," she answered, making him chuckle.

When their secret meeting was over with, Hermione snuck back to her room to find Harry still up. "Sneaking around the castle alone?" he asked curiously.

"I just went for a walk," she replied as she took off her hat and jacket.

"What's going on Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned at the concerned expression on her friend's face. "It's nothing for you to worry about," she assured him. Walking over, she rested her hand on his shoulder. "Off to bed, Harry," she told him before she went up to her room.

After changing into her pajamas, she lied awake in bed thinking. She reached under her pajama shirt and pulled out a chain that had a ring on it. It was Draco's ring, he gave it to her during the summer as a symbol of their courtship. Even though she could never truly wear it like she wanted, but having it close to her heart was enough.

The next day, Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table with her friends. "It's extremely frustrating that we can't do anything dealing with magic," Hermione commented. She let out a sigh as she continued to stare at her breakfast.

"I don't think Umbridge's rules are that difficult for you Mione. Speaking you have been sneaking about the castle after hours," Ron commented.

Hermione glanced at her friends. "Well I had some last minute studying to do," she answered.

"At 11:00 at night?" Harry asked.

"Am I on trial right now?" she demanded with a slight glare.

"We're just curious Hermione. You keep disappearing during the night," Harry answered.

Shaking her head slowly, she took a bite of her toast. "What I do is my business," she told him. She grabbed her books and went to the library to study.

In the Slytherin Dormitory, Draco was going over the mail his parents sent him. Finding his letter from his mother, he sat back on the sofa and opened it.

_Dear Draco,_

_I hope everything is going well with you this term. With your new girlfriend I have noticed such a change in you son. I am very proud of you for finding such a sweet girl like the Granger girl. Your father may not approve but I surely do. She is a good match for you._

_No matter what your father says, I am proud of you Draco. With everything you have done and accomplished. Do not let what your father told you over the summer dampen your spirits. All I have ever wanted is for you to be safe and happy._

_When you come home for the holidays, your father has something he wants to talk to you about. I know he's going to try to rope you into his path, but just keep in mind that you have your own mind and your own choices. You don't have to do what your father wants you to do._

_I am very proud of you Draco. I love you so and miss you just as much._

_Love Always,_

_Mum_

Draco sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. His last "conversation" with his father ended very badly. He unconsciously rubbed his arm that his father had struck repeatedly during the argument. Sighing again, he reached for his letter from his father.

_Draco,_

_When you come home for the holidays, I have important matters to discuss with you. No arguments son. We have an important guest and I will not have you embarrass me again. See you at Christmas._

_Father_

Draco shook his head slowly as he took the letter and wrinkled it, tossing it into the fireplace. "Wonderful, now what does he want me to do?" he muttered. He was only grateful that his father never found his letters that Hermione sent him over the summer.

Getting up from the sofa, he walked over to his room and reached under the bed after making sure no one was around. Pulling out a wooden box, he placed it on the bed and opened it to reveal every letter Hermione ever wrote him. Smiling he sat on his bed as he looked through all the opened envelopes to make sure they were all there. Once he recounted all his letters, he closed and locked the box, placing it under the bed again.


	4. Before the Holidays

Chapter 4: Before the Holidays

Hermione sighed as she was walking down the hall after their last secret DADA class in the Room of Requirement. She was almost back to the Gryffindor dormitories when someone grabbed her from behind. Before she could scream, the person covered her mouth. "Come with me," Draco whispered into her ear.

Once he let her go, she held onto his hand and followed him up to the tower.

When they got there, Hermione sighed as she looked out at the snow covered land and frozen lake. Draco stood behind her with his arms around her waist. "Are you going to miss me during the holidays?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, leaning back against him.

Draco moved his hands over her arms. "I got you a gift," he told her.

"Draco no you gave me too much already," she answered.

Turning around, she showed him the ring that still hung around her neck. Draco smiled as he reached into his jacket, pulling out a wrapped up box. "Come on," he told her, putting the box into her hands. Hermione smiled a little, staring at the box in her hands.

"I got you something too," she admitted.

Turning around, she reached into her bag and pulled out a wrapped gift, handing it to him. "Okay and together we open them," he told her. Smiling, they sat down and opened up each other's gifts together. Draco pulled out a small pink flowered clip from the little box. "I don't know love, it's not my color," he quipped.

Laughing, she shook her had slowly. "Draco don't you recognize it?" she asked.

"Should I?" he asked.

"Yes, Draco it's the clip I wore at the Yule Ball," she replied.

Draco chuckled a little. "A little token," she said smiling.

"I'll keep it for good," he told her as he put the chain around his neck, tucking it under his jumper.

Hermione opened her gift to find a clip that had an owl feather attached to it. "Remember how we first met? My owl Anubis landed on your shoulder instead of mine at the Kings Cross?" he asked.

"I do remember that," she answered smiling.

Draco took the clip into his hands and clipped it into her hair. Hermione smiled softly as she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. He kissed her back, resting his hand on the side of her neck. Pulling away, he moved his thumb along her jaw.

Hermione rested her hand over his. "You mean everything to me, you know that right?" he asked smiling.

"I know, and you mean just as much to me," she replied, "if not more."

Smiling softly, he leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. She kissed him back, resting her hands on his sides. Pulling away, he pressed his forehead against hers with a sigh.

They lied down on the tower floor on a blanket Hermione had in her bag. They curled up together, entwining their fingers together.

When she got back to her dormitory, Hermione went into her quarters and put her clip from Draco into her suitcase. She bit her lower lip, staring at the clip. She touched the feather with a small smile. Letting out a sigh, she closed her things and went downstairs to talk to Harry and Ron.

When it was time for her to return home for Christmas, she was walking over to the sleigh that was waiting for her. As she walked over, she felt someone grab her hand. "Let me help you my lady," Draco quipped, helping her up while no one was looking.

Hermione smiled and Draco kissed her knuckles. "Happy Christmas," he told her before going over to his own sleigh. Smiling a little, she sat back when Ron and Harry climbed in.

"How's your dad Ron?" she asked.

"He's better," he replied.

Hermione smiled softly, biting her lower lip as the horses trotted off.

A week later they were at Grimmuald Place, enjoying the holidays with the Weasley family and Sirius. Hermione was watching Ron open his gift from his mother with a smile. She had received a gift from her parents earlier, she would celebrate Christmas with them when they returned from their trip to Paris.

When no one was looking, she was unconsciously playing with the ring around her neck, smiling a little at when she and Draco had exchanged their gifts. She could only hope that with Voldemort's return, it wouldn't make any drastic changes to their relationship.

On the other side of the Wizarding World, Draco was sitting with his mother in the den exchanging gifts with each other. Lucius was upstairs in his study, not to be bothered. Narcissa smiled as her son pulled out a blazer. "I thought you could use that during one of your evenings with Miss Granger," she said quietly.

"It's great, thanks mum," he answered smiling.

Narcissa smiled softly as her son reached under the tree, handing her a gift. "I got it during one of our trips to Hogsmeade before Umbridge stopped our trips," he told her. Opening the gift, she saw a silver chain with wiring that said 'Mum' that had a sapphire on the U. "I know it was your birthstone, thought it would be nice a nice change from all the green," he added.

"It's beautiful sweetheart, simply beautiful," Narcissa said smiling.

Pulling her son close, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you darling," she added. She loved this change in her son. He was happier, loving even. She couldn't remember the last time she saw her son share a true smile. "So tell me, how are things between you and Hermione?" she asked.

"Great mum," he replied as he traced the design on his blazer.

Smiling, she touched her son's cheek. "She has changed you for the better, sweetheart," she said softly, "and it makes me so happy."

"Mum…" he murmured, grinning a little.

She kissed her son's cheek, hugging him tight. Draco hugged her back, resting his head on her shoulder as she stroked his hair lovingly. She kissed the top of her son's head, hugging him close with a sigh.


	5. Slight Changes

Chapter 5: Slight Changes

The months went by and the seasons changed. Hermione was returning to the Room of Requirement when Draco grabbed her arm. "Hermione, follow me," he whispered.

"I can't," she answered.

"You can and you must," he told her.

He pulled her aside. "Draco what are you doing?" she asked.

"Listen to me, Umbridge knows about your little DADA classes," he replied.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "H-How did she find out?" she asked.

"She got it out of Chang," he replied.

Hermione's eyes widened in disbelief. "I have to go warn them," she told him.

"Hermione no…" he started, grabbing her arm again.

"I have to Draco! They're my friends," she replied.

Before he could react, he watched as she took off down the hall. "Hermione!" he called, moving to run after her.

"Hey Malfoy, Umbridge wants us to meet in her office," Goyle told him.

Draco glanced at his friends before looking in Hermione's direction. "Bloody hell," he muttered. Rubbing the back of his neck, he followed them to Umbridge's office.

Just as Hermione arrived at the class, she saw that they were working on Patronuses. "Harry," she called.

"Hermione, you're late," Harry commented.

"I got caught up," she replied.

She grabbed onto her friend's arm. "Harry, listen to me, this is important," she told him.

"What is it?" he asked.

Before she could answer, the chandelier above their heads began to shake. "Oh no…" she whispered. She looked over to see the mirror by the front door shattered and Ron pulled her behind him.

"Bombarda Maxima," they heard Umbridge call out.

She let out a small scream as the stone wall blew apart. Looking up, she saw Umbridge there with her little team of spies. She bit her lower lip when she saw Draco not looking her in the eye.

As they were being led to Dumbledore's office, Hermione kept glancing at Draco who still wouldn't look at her. She lowered her eyes, swallowing hard. "I told you to run, I told you not to go," Draco whispered to her.

"I wasn't going to leave them there like that," she answered.

"Bloody hell Hermione can't you for once think of yourself?" he demanded.

Hermione glared at him and yanked her arm away when he attempted to hold her hand.

As they stood in the office, she bit her lower lip as he gripped her shoulders. "Don't touch me," she told him, trying to pull away from his grasp.

"Please meet with me later," he answered.

She shook her head as her answer. Draco let out a deep breath as they watched as Dumbledore escaped his office.

Later that night, Hermione was rubbing her hand from Umbridge's "detention". Walking up the stairs, she saw Draco standing at the top. "Hermione please talk to me," he told her.

"Why? You wanted me to betray my friends," she replied.

"I wanted you safe," he answered.

He gripped her hand in his and looked at the carved words into the top of her head. "Hermione…" he said softly, gently touching the offending marks.

"Don't, just don't," she answered.

She glared at him. "For a boy who has known me since we were eleven you obviously don't know how I really am. I would never ever betray my friends like you wanted me to. I would never leave them alone like that. I am just as guilty," she said angrily.

"I don't care about the rest of them, I care about you and your safety," he answered.

Hermione shook her head slowly. "You don't get it, Draco," she said quietly as she went up to her dormitory. Draco let out a frustrated sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Is it so horrible that I worry about you?" he asked.

"No, but it's horrible that you just wanted me to stand there and watch Umbridge basically arrest my friends. I was part of that class too at least I had to try to warn them," she replied.

Hurrying after her, he placed his hand in the middle of her back as they stood at the top. "Draco, I'm tired, my hand hurts, and I'm frustrated. Please don't cuddle on me and don't try to apologize for something you obviously don't understand," she told him. Before he could say anything, Hermione turned and walked right into her dormitory. Letting out another frustrated sigh, he punched the stone rail before going to his own dormitory.

Lying awake in her bed, Hermione kept looking at the healing marks on her hand with a shaky breath. Biting her lower lip, she reached under her pajama top and pulled out Draco's ring. She traced her thumb over the "S" on the ring. "I must be completely thick to still care for him," she muttered to herself.

Shaking her head slowly, she let out a sigh. The longer she lied awake, the more she thought of her feelings for him. They always told each other how much they cared and how much they meant to each other, but they never uttered "love" to each other. She couldn't help but wonder if she did love him, they had fun when they were together.

The fact for Christmas he gave her one of his eagle owl's fathers touched her. It truly touched her that he remembered that moment when his owl landed on her shoulder instead of his at King's Cross. Suddenly, she looked at the charm next to the ring to see her other flower clip sending off a soft green glow. She bit her lower lip, he was thinking about her. "Hermione, what are you doing?" she heard Ginny call. Acting quickly, she put her necklace back under her shirt.

"Nothing, goodnight Ginny," Hermione replied as she buried her head into her pillow.

In his own room, Draco was looking at the clip between his thumb and index finger. His charm was giving off a red glow. He was unsure whether or not he wanted to tell his mother if Hermione was "the one", but he couldn't help but wonder if she was.

Sighing softly, he tucked the chain under his shirt before he fell into a restless sleep.

The next day, Hermione was eating breakfast when a paper dove landed in front of her plate. Looking around, she glanced over her shoulder to see Draco waiting anxiously for her to open his little note. The paper dove nudged her fingers before she held it in her hand and the note fell open. Inside, she saw a little orchid pressed into the note.

_Hermione,_

_I am sorry for wanting you to betray your friends. I miss you and I just wanted to keep you safe. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you. Please forgive me._

_Always Yours,_

_Draco_

Sighing, she got up and left the hall. Draco got up from his table and went after her. "Hermione?" he called to her.

"I have to prepare for the OWLS exam," she answered.

She stopped when he held onto her hand. "Please? I'm sorry," he told her sincerely. Reaching up, she touched his face gently.

"We'll talk later alright?" she asked.

Draco nodded his head slowly before he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers before going to prepare for their studies.


	6. Choosing Sides

Chapter 6: Choosing a Side

When the news finally broke out that Voldemort returned, Draco had a feeling of what his father wanted to talk to him about when he returned for the summer. He dread it, he feared it. What was worse he couldn't drag Hermione into his situation.

On the last day of Hogwarts, Draco was making his way to the dormitories when he found Hermione in the library as usual. Walking over, he followed her as she went down each aisle. Ever since Umbridge found out about DA, Hermione still didn't talk to him. Whenever he tried to start a conversation, either Harry or Ron stopped him from doing so.

Walking up behind her, he let out a heavy sigh. "Hermione, when will you talk to me again?" he asked. Turning around slowly, she leaned back against the table behind her. "I miss you, I was worried about you when you went to the Department of Mysteries," he told her.

"Why didn't you come see me when I was at St. Mungo's being looked over?" she asked.

"I tried, but every time I tried to get even remotely close to you Potter or Weasley got there before me," he replied.

Reaching over, he held her hands in his. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly with a heavy sigh.

"I'm worried about Harry though, I mean he lost the only family he had," she replied.

Nodding his head slowly, he couldn't imagine the pain her friend was going through. He never wanted to imagine it. "Draco, if we are going to go anywhere in this relationship, you have to realize that I am going to protect my friends. You also have to make a choice," she told him.

"About?" he asked.

Shaking her head slowly, she moved so she could sit right up on the table. "Draco, you have to choose between what your dad wants and what you want in life. You're still doing things to try to make him proud," she replied. He lowered his head a little. "You can't work for both sides," she said softly. Reaching up, he touched her cheek tenderly.

"How about I just do things that would keep you safe?" he asked softly.

She gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"No loyalty to my father or to Potter, but keep it to you and my mum," he told her.

He kept his hands on her waist. "You mean everything to me, I'll do anything in my power to make sure you are safe," he told her.

"Just don't get yourself killed on my account," she answered, resting her hand on the side of his neck.

"I'd die for you," he told her, brushing his lips against hers.

Closing her eyes, she rested her forehead to his. "I love you Granger," he admitted, forcing her to pull back.

"What?" she asked.

Smiling, he held her hands up and kissed her knuckles. "I am in love with you Hermione Granger," he replied.

"You're not just saying that are you?" she asked.

Instead of speaking, he pressed his lips to hers again as his answer. This kiss was different than their other kisses, it was passionate and loving all at once. Kissing him back, her eyes slid closed as she ran her hands along his arms. He moved her off the table, angling his mouth over hers. Taking a chance, she opened her mouth slightly under his, feeling his tongue move across her bottom lip.

Pulling back, they were both panting heavily. "How was that for an answer?" he asked, grinning.

"Acceptable," was all she could get out.

Laughing a little, he kept his hand in the middle of her back. "I love you too Draco," she finally told him. With them both feeling like they were floating on cloud 9, Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the floor. She wrapped her arms tightly around his back, burying her face into his neck. Draco kept his hands on her waist, lifting her up. Hermione smiled, keeping her hands on his shoulders.

"You truly love me? You're not just saying it?" he asked.

"I truly love you," she answered smiling.

Smiling, he set her down on the floor to kiss her again. "Hermione! Hermione you in here?" Ron called.

"Yes," she replied.

Draco pecked her lips before sneaking away. Hermione watched him go before Ron walked around the corner. "We're getting ready to go," he told her.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly," she answered.

Ron nodded before noticing the strange way his friend was acting. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine I am just going to put these books away then I'll head up to my room to pack," she answered.

Ron again nodded before leaving her alone. "Hermione," Draco whispered through a book he pulled out. Turning around, she pulled out the other book, smiling a little as he was grinning across from her. She couldn't help but laugh at the grin he was giving her.

"Will you write over the summer?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied.

Smiling, she glanced over her shoulder. "I have to go," she told him. Nodding his head slowly, but he still grinned from ear to ear.

"Love you Granger," he told her.

"Love you Malfoy," she answered.

They laughed at their own little game before they put their books back and went their own way to get ready for the summer break.

When the train arrived on the platform, Draco got off the train to find his mother there waiting for him. Just as he was about to greet her happily, he noticed the frown on her face. "Mum, what's wrong?" he asked. Narcissa glanced around as she pulled her son's trolley out of the station.

"We have a lot to talk about when we get home sweetheart," she answered.

"Mum what's going on?" he asked.

"I can't explain it here," Narcissa replied.

Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Hermione climb off the train and over to her parents. He lowered his head as he reluctantly followed his mom out of the station.

While greeting her parents happily, she looked over her mother's shoulder to see Draco following an obviously worried mother. "Mum, can you hold on one second?" she asked.

"Of course sweetheart," Jennifer replied, kissing the top of her daughter's head.

Smiling, she left her parents' side. Hurrying after him, she grabbed onto his arm. "Draco, what's going on? Is everything alright?" she asked. Draco looked at his girlfriend when his mother stopped and looked over at them.

"Draco, come on darling we have company waiting at home," she answered.

Draco glanced at his mother before looking at his girlfriend again. "I don't know, I'll let you know when I know," he murmured. Reaching up, he rested his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered before watching him follow his mother.

"Hermione, it's time to go darling," Jennifer called to her daughter.

"Coming mum," Hermione replied.

Biting her lower lip, she glanced at Draco's retreating back before going back over to her parents.

When Draco and Narcissa arrived home, they entered the house and the young man noticed the very large group of people waiting for them. "Well Cissy, glad to see you finally made it," he heard his aunt sneer.

"We just left the station," Narcissa answered as the elves took Draco's things upstairs.

Bellatrix sneered when she saw her nephew. "Hello Draco dear," she commented.

"Aunt Bella…" he murmured.

Bellatrix kissed her nephew's cheek with a grin. "What's going on mum?" he asked. He internally shuddered when his aunt gripped his shoulders.

"With your dad being arrested at the Ministry, you are now the man of the house Draco," Bellatrix said gleefully.

Draco swallowed hard, disliking where this conversation could be going. "As the man of the house now, you will be performing duties your daddy can't," Bellatrix added.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked.

Narcissa was sitting on the sofa. "Bella, could this conversation be held off until later? Draco has just arrived home," she told her sister.

"Well of course," Bellatrix answered.

Feeling his heart race, Draco sat beside his mother who immediately hugged him tight. He knew she was terrified, the fact she was terrified scared him. Wrapping his arm around her back, he leaned into his mother as they sat in silence, even though he was unsure of what was going to happen.


	7. An Undesired Loyalty

Chapter 7: An Undesired Loyalty

During the summer, Hermione sent Draco letters almost everyday. Except, unlike last summer she never received an answer. Every day she would sit around her house waiting for Anubis to land on her windowsill with one of his short but sweet notes. Except, no such letters ever arrived.

Feeling depressed, Hermione sat in the den with her parents with a book in her hands. "What's the matter sweetheart, you have hardly said a word all summer," Jennifer commented. Hermione looked at her mother.

"Sorry mum, I'm just a little distracted," she murmured.

"Is it that Draco boy?" Jennifer asked.

"He hasn't hurt you has he?" Daniel asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, dad, I'm just concerned for him. I haven't heard from him all summer," she replied.

"Well I'm sure everything's alright dear. He might be busy," Jennifer answered.

Nodding her head slowly, she gave her parents her best smile. "Yeah, you're probably right I don't know what I'm worried about," she commented. Smiling, Jennifer stroked her daughter's hair gently while kissing her temple.

At the Malfoy Manor, Draco was standing in the den while a young woman was lying on the floor in front of him. "Draco great you are here," Bellatrix said smiling.

"What's going on?" he asked.

His aunt walked over, standing behind him. "Your first step to becoming a Death Eater," she said softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

He looked at the whimpering and sniffling girl lying on the floor. "This is Lara Smith, Muggleborn," she sneered.

"Please let me go home," the girl whispered.

"Shut up," Bellatrix hissed.

The girl screamed in pain, writhing around on the floor. "W-What do you want me to do?" he asked, swallowing hard.

"It's time to test your loyalty to the Dark Lord," Bellatrix replied.

"Bellatrix…" Narcissa started.

"Quiet Cissy," Bellatrix snapped.

Draco stared at the crying girl. "It's time for you to try the Cruciatus on her," Bellatrix told him.

"What?" Draco asked surprised.

Narcissa's eyes widened as Bellatrix shoved Draco's wand into his hand. "Do it," she hissed, "make your father proud."

"Draco…" Narcissa whispered.

Draco swallowed hard as he held his wand up. "Do it," Bellatrix told him, "do it and your own little mudblood will be safe." His eyes widened and looked over his shoulder. "I know about your little affair with that Granger girl, saw that little picture your mummy keeps in her handbag," she sneered.

"You better not lay a hand on her," Draco hissed.

"Then prove your loyalty to the Dark Lord and I promise you that your precious mudblood will be unharmed," she answered.

He held his wand up, his hand shaking a little. "Crucio," he called out. His eyes widened in horror as the girl writhed around on the floor screaming at the top of her lungs. He could hear his aunt's laughter.

Stopping the curse, Draco backed up into someone. "Well done Draco," a voice said behind him. Turning around, he saw Voldemort staring down at him. Narcissa stood beside her son, resting her hand on his arm.

"Thank you…my lord," Draco said slowly.

Voldemort grinned as he patted the boy's shoulder. "Well, it seems our new recruits continue to be younger and younger," he commented. Before Draco could speak, the Dark Lord held his hand up. "One moment Draco," he told the young man. Looking over, he watched as Voldemort stood above the girl.

"Please let me go, please," Lara begged tearfully.

Voldemort just grinned as he held up his wand. "Avada Kedavra!" he called out. Draco watched as the girl went completely limp, her eyes still open. "Now…onto more important things," Voldemort stated nonchalantly.

Walking over to the young man again, he just grinned. "You have done well, Draco," he stated, grabbing the boy's wrist. Draco watched as Voldemort pulled up his sleeve and held his wand up to his forearm. Pressing the tip to Draco's arm, the Dark Mark began to form.

Clenching his fist and eyes, Draco did everything in his power to keep himself from crying out in pain. When the Dark Lord finally removed his wand, the young man opened his eyes to see the Dark Mark shifting and seemed to be staring up at him. "Welcome to our Army," Voldemort told him.

"Thank you…my Lord," Draco answered, swallowing hard.

Narcissa stood beside her child's side with tears in her eyes, resting her forehead against the side of his head. "Now, I have a very important assignment for you," Voldemort commented as he walked around the room. Narcissa grabbed her son's good arm, pulling him back as the Dark Lord's snake slithered past them.

"What is it, my lord?" Draco asked.

Turning around, Voldemort stared at the boy. "You are returning to Hogwarts soon are you not?" he asked.

"Yes," Draco replied.

"My Lord, an assignment for the boy already? What an honor to the family," Bellatrix commented gleefully.

"It is quite an honor isn't it? However, before I tell the boy his assignment, I must warn you that no one else can know of what it is. Only the ones in this room can know about it," Voldemort informed the three of them.

Reluctantly, Narcissa and Draco nodded their heads slowly. "Draco, your mission is to go to Hogwarts and kill Dumbledore," the Dark Lord stated grinning evilly. The blood in Draco's veins ran ice cold at his words.

"M-Me…kill Professor Dumbledore?" he asked.

"He is in the way, I can't destroy Potter with him around," Voldemort replied.

With those words, Draco felt his world begin to crumble. He had to kill Dumbledore, not only the one who kept Harry safe but Hermione as well. All he could think about was something happening to Hermione. His stomach twisted into so many knots he thought he would lose his breakfast right there in the middle of the den.

Suddenly, he felt Bellatrix grip his shoulder tightly. "As I promised you Draco, serve the Dark Lord and your precious Granger is safe," she hissed into his ear. Taking in a shaky breath, he looked at the Dark Lord.

"I-It will be done my lord," he answered.

"Good," Voldemort said with a sneer.

Draco stood there in the middle of the den, feeling like he had betrayed everyone he ever cared for. He could feel his mother rubbing his back trying to sooth him as she always had, but not even his mother's loving touch could cure the dread bubbling inside him. "Sweetheart why don't you go upstairs and rest? You have had a trying day," Narcissa said softly. His mother looked toward the Dark Lord. "If that is all right with you my lord," she added quickly.

"Of course, of course," Voldemort answered with a grin.

He stepped aside letting the young man walk by him and up the stairs.

Draco sat up in his room, it felt like it had been hours when his mother came in. "Sweetheart, I have somewhere I need to go," Narcissa told her son. Nodding his head slowly, he continued to stare at the photograph in his hands. It was a picture his mother actually took during one of his and Hermione's secret dates.

Hermione had lied to her friends, telling them she had gone with her parents for a trip while telling her parents she was with the Weasleys. They spent New Year's Eve together.

They were in the Malfoy garden, it was snowing and the two of them were all bundled up in their winter clothes. Draco had his arms around Hermione's waist and she was laughing as he was lifting her up off the ground, playfully swinging her back and forth.

Walking over, Narcissa touched her son's hair gently. "Everything will be alright," she tried to reassure him. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his head. "I love you darling," she whispered.

"I love you mum," he answered.

Narcissa touched his face and went to leave. "Mum…what happened to Lara?" he asked, lifting his head. The woman sighed softly.

"Bellatrix had the elves take her body to the dungeons," she said softly.

"She deserves better than that," he answered.

Nodding her head slowly in agreement, they stood in silence before she left the room. Setting his photograph into his nightstand, Draco got up and went downstairs to the dungeons.

Walking into the forest behind his home, Draco was carrying Lara's quilt covered body. The elves had offered, but he declined.

Coming to a clearing, he set the body down and took out the shovel that he had brought out there, not caring that it was raining and it was dark outside. He began to dig a grave, his tears mixing in with the rain as he put the girl's body into the hole. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me, I'm so sorry," he told the lifeless girl tearfully. Kneeling beside the hole, he put his head in his hands as he cried. "I'm so sorry," he kept repeating over and over again.

Letting out a shaky breath, he filled the grave before placing a large rock by the head. With his wand, he engraved into the stone:

_Here Lies Lara Smith_

May she Rest in Peace

Swallowing hard, he grabbed his shovel before slowly trudging back to the manor. As he walked home, he made a promise to himself and a silent promise to Hermione. "Never, ever will I let anything happen to you, Hermione. I'll die first before that happens," he muttered before going into the house.


	8. Broken Heart

Chapter 8: A Broken Heart

Hermione sighed as she walked around Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, she couldn't help but feel a little deflated. The fact she hadn't heard from Draco all summer was incredibly disheartening. She couldn't help but wonder what she did wrong. That idea went into the idea that he just didn't care anymore. That she was nothing but a "mudblood" to him now.

It broke her heart at the idea. Shaking her head slowly, she stood beside Ginny by the love potions. Holding a potion up, she examined the little bottle when she saw Cormac watching her. Letting out a deep breath, she put the potion back before she continued her browsing.

Not finding anything interesting, she left the store with Ron and Harry. "How are Fred and George doing it? Half the Alley's closed down," she commented.

"Fred figures everyone could use a laugh these days," Ron replied as they walked through the empty streets.

They stopped when they saw Ollivander's Wand Shop. "Oh no…everyone got their wand from Ollivander's," she murmured as the three of them went into the shop. Hermione looked around, examining destroyed shop.

"Harry…is it just me or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?" she heard Ron ask.

Feeling her heart race, she hurried over to see Draco and his mother looking from side to side before they walked down Knockturn Alley. Hermione followed her friends through the alley, bypassing the scariest looking people she had ever seen in her life.

They saw that Narcissa and Draco had gone into Borgin and Burkes. She noticed a difference in him, he looked paler and his eyes were dark as if he hadn't been sleeping. Biting her lower lip, she held her necklace up while Ron and Harry weren't looking, noticing that the flower was almost a gray color. "Come on," she heard Harry say. Stuffing her necklace under her shirt, she followed them as they climbed up the side of the roof to take a look inside.

She could see Narcissa kissing her son on the cheek as they were standing in front of a cabinet of some sort. Seeing Fenir Greyback, they ducked down. When they went to look again, the shades were drawn. Sighing, she slid down the roof, biting her lower lip. "That was a little different wasn't it?" Ron asked. Harry nodded his head slowly before the three of them left Knockturn Alley.

Hermione glanced over her shoulder before looking back at her friends. "You guys go ahead, I just want to check on something," she told them.

"Alright we'll be back at Wheezes," Ron answered.

Nodding, she held her breath as she hid around a corner. She felt like she had been waiting forever, but then she finally saw Narcissa and Draco walking up the path. "Draco," she called quietly, grabbing his arm. Draco stopped and looked at her. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Draco, come on darling," Narcissa told her son.

Looking back at her, he held her hand lightly. "One minute mum," he answered. Draco looked at Hermione, letting out a sigh.

"Why didn't you write all summer?" she asked.

"I had things to do," he replied.

He touched her face gently with a sigh. "Go back to your friends Hermione," he told her before walking away. Watching him go, she leaned back against the wall and pressed her hand against her forehead with a sad sigh. Swallowing hard, she slowly walked back to Wheezes to meet up with Ron and Harry again.

When summer ended, Hermione was back on the Hogwarts Express, going back to school. Sitting in the cabin with Ron and Harry, she was reading her book while Crookshanks slept next to her. "So, what was Draco doing with that weird-looking cabinet?" Harry asked.

Hermione lifted her head up from her book, staring at her friend quizzically. "And who were all those people? Don't you see? It was a ceremony, an initiation," Harry replied. Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. Ever since they tried to spy on Draco, Harry had been trying to convince her that Draco was now a Death Eater.

"Stop it Harry. I know where you're going with this," she told him.

"It's happened, he's one of them," Harry answered.

"One of what?" Ron asked.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Harry believes Draco Malfoy is a Death Eater," she replied.

"You're barking," Ron answered.

As they debated over the subject, Harry got up and left the cabin to get some air. Hermione sighed as she stared out the window. "Of all the people to accuse to being a Death Eater, Malfoy? Really?" Ron commented.

"I won't ever believe it," she replied.

When they arrived, Hermione got up with her bag in hand and Crookshanks under her arm. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Draco standing in the window. Instead of doing anything, he just closed the shade. Lowering her head a little, she followed Ron off the train.

As she sat in the Great Hall, waiting to see Harry, she saw Draco walk in. There was something different about him, it almost frightened her because he just looked tired and pale as if he were ill. A little while she saw Harry walk in with a rag up to his nose. Looking over, she just saw Draco glare at Harry. It wasn't anything new, but there was something about the situation that made her curious.

After supper that night, Hermione was making her way through the halls when she saw Draco walking down to the Slytherin dormitories. "Draco," she called. Stopping, he looked over at her.

"What?" he asked.

"Did you do that to Harry?" she asked.

Draco shrugged nonchalantly. "Should tell your friends to mind their own business," he replied. He turned to walk away again.

"Hey stop," she told him, grabbing his arm.

"What?" he asked, pulling his arm away.

She stared at him quizzically. "What's going on?" she asked. Draco just stared at her.

"Nothing for you to worry about," he replied.

"I am going to worry about it. You've changed," she told him.

She held his hand between hers. "Why didn't you owl me? Did you at least get my owls?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"Why didn't you reply?" she asked.

"I told you, I was busy," he replied.

Sighing, he pressed his lips to her forehead gently. "Hermione, you need to stay away from me. I'll only hurt you," he whispered into her ear before walking away, leaving a stunned Hermione behind. The blood ran ice cold in her veins. Did he just break up with her? Turning, she slowly trudged up the stairs to her room.

Draco sighed as he walked into his room, pinching the bridge of his nose. Even though Bellatrix promised that she wouldn't be harmed, he couldn't risk her getting hurt because of him. He loved Hermione too much to let any harm come to her. Pulling up his sleeve, he looked at the Dark Mark staring back at him.

Reaching under his shirt, he pulled out his little pendant to see that it was gray. The color had been drained from the pendant. Closing his eyes, he put the pendant under his shirt as he began to doze off in his chair.

Hermione made it back to her room as the realization hit her. She slowly climbed into bed and put her hand over her eyes making sure to put a silencing charm so none of the other girls could hear her as she cried over her broken heart.


	9. Unsure feelings

Chapter 9: Unsure Feelings

Hermione sighed as she got ready for her first class. She put on her robes and pulled her hair up in a ponytail. She couldn't understand it, it frustrated her yet the ache in her chest was almost too unbearable to even fathom the idea of going to her classes. Sitting down on her bed, she pulled out Draco's ring and stared at it. Biting her lower lip, she knew she had to give it back.

Ripping the chain from around her neck, she took the ring off and threw the rest of the pendant underneath her pillow before leaving her room.

Walking down the stairs, she saw Draco heading to their first class. "Malfoy," she called. Stopping, he turned to look at her. Walking over to him, she took the ring and shoved it into his hand before he could say anything. Wordlessly, she continued to her class.

Draco stood there as he watched her go into McGonagall's class, looking at the ring in his hand. Frowning, he slipped the ring onto his finger before going into the class.

Hermione sat at her desk beside Ron, biting her tongue to keep herself from crying over Draco again. "You alright Mione?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Ronald," she replied.

Letting out a deep breath, she opened her book to the page McGonagall had written up on the board. Glancing over she could see Draco watching her out of the corner of his eye.

Draco sat in his seat, watching as she sat in her seat, her eyes were red from crying and her hair was more disheveled than usual. Tapping his wand on his desk a little, he muttered a charm under his breath and watched as small stem of bluebells grew out of the pocket of her bag. Hopefully she would notice when she left class that day.

Later on that day, Hermione was sitting in the library wanting to hide from the heartache that seemed to be haunting her. Tears were trickling down her face, but she furiously wiped them away. "Stop crying over him, Granger. He's not worth it," she muttered to herself. She was so heartbroken it was almost unbearable. Wiping the rest of her tears from her cheeks, she reached to grab her bag when she found the bluebells.

Pulling the flowers from her book bag, she stared at them with tears shining in her eyes. Her favorite flower and he had remembered they were her favorite. Swallowing hard, she gently caressed the flowers with her fingertips. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that she was the only one in the library and she sat back with a shaky sigh.

When she finally got up to leave the library, she gasped when she bumped into someone. Looking up, she stared up into Draco's grey eyes. "Draco…" she said softly.

"Mione," he answered.

He smiled sadly at her before he went into the library. Looking at the floor, she let out a sad sigh as she continued on her way to her room.

Draco sat in the library going through every book he could find, not wanting to go through with his mission at hand. However, every time he thought about backing out of his mission, Bellatrix's voice would haunt him. "_If you don't do it, your mudblood will die_," her words hissed to him. Feeling every nerve in his body react again, he sat up and continued to search for other ways to kill Dumbledore.

When he left the library that evening, he made his way through the hall to the Room of Requirement. He had the Vanishing Cabinet to repair. It was part of the mission, to bring the Death Eaters to Hogwarts and take over. Swallowing hard, he began the task at hand when he reached into his pocket, pulling up the crumpled up picture of Hermione. He ran his thumb over her beautiful face before he looked at his task. Letting out a heavy sigh, he put the picture back into his pocket.

Back in the Gryffindor Dormitory, Hermione was sitting on the sofa with her book in hand. Feeling eyes on her, she looked over her shoulder to see Cormac watching her again. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, she let out a shaky breath. She turned the page in her book when a picture fell into her lap. Picking it up, her heart ached only more. It was the picture that she had playfully taken of Draco during one of their secret dates at Hogwarts. "Cormac seems to fancy you," a voice commented, forcing Hermione to look up to see Ginny standing there.

"What?" she asked.

"Cormac, he's been watching you since you walked in the room," Ginny commented as she sat beside her.

The young woman glanced over again before shrugging. "He's far from my type," she replied.

"Are you still with Viktor?" Ginny asked.

"No, not for a very long time," she replied with a slight laugh, "that was a mere crush."

Quickly, she stuffed Draco's picture back into the pages of her book. "How's everything with you and Dean?" she asked. Ginny shrugged her shoulders a little.

"It was alright," she replied.

Sighing, the younger girl dragged her fingers through her red hair. "We just seem to fight more often than usual," she added.

"Have you talked to someone about it?" Hermione asked.

"I am now," Ginny replied.

Hermione smiled softly, resting her hand on her shoulder. "It feels like nothing I do is ever enough," she murmured.

"Does he hurt you?" Hermione asked.

"No, no of course not," Ginny replied.

Ginny just let out a sigh. "I guess I can see why you never dated that much though. It makes things easier sometimes," she commented. Hermione rested her hand over hers.

"Not all dating is bad," the older girl replied.

Ginny gave her a slight smile before the two girls just sat in the common room in silence, comforting each other wordlessly.

**Author's Note: sorry the next update will be delayed because I have a family reunion. Please review! Thank you everybody for loving this story so far!**

**Arwennicole**


	10. Holiday Surprises

Chapter 10: Holiday Surprises

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, and soon the snow began to fall and Hermione was watching as her friends discussed holiday plans. She was sitting on the couch with a book in her hands, reading over her notes. "Hermione, this was sitting outside the Fat Lady's painting," Ginny told her.

Looking up, Hermione saw a parcel in Ginny's hands. "From whom?" Hermione asked curiously.

"There's no card or note," Ginny replied.

Taking the parcel, Hermione started untying the gray ribbon and unwrapped the rose red paper. Opening the box, her eyes widened when she saw that it was a book. "What is it Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I've been searching for this everywhere. Every book store I went to they were sold out," Hermione commented as she picked up the brown book.

"Well?" Harry asked.

"It's a copy of Kneazles: The Myths and Truths," Hermione replied when Crookshanks jumped up beside her.

She scratched her cat's ears with a smile. Opening the book, another stem of bluebells fell into her lap. A soft smile appeared on her face as she held the flowers between her thumb and index finger. "Any idea who it's from?" Ginny asked. Lifting her head, she shook her head.

"No idea," she replied.

Getting up, she smiled softly at her friends. "I am going to turn in for the night, goodnight," she told them before going up to her room.

When everyone else went to bed, the young woman got out of her bed and went downstairs. At the same time, she saw Draco climbing up the stairs. "What are you playing at?" she demanded, forcing him to stop.

"What?" he asked.

She stared at him. "What kind of joke is this Malfoy?" she demanded, showing him the book. Draco stared at the book in her hands, feeling a little stung that she was again using his surname and not his first name.

"I believe it is a Christmas gift," he replied, "usually people say 'thank you' for a gift. It is a little early but I thought you would appreciate it."

Hermione glared at him. "You break up with me, yet you leave flowers in my book bag and Christmas gifts by our door. You can't do this to me!" she snapped.

"What?" he asked.

"Play with my emotions this way! How can I move on and be happy when you're making everything worse and miserable with your confusing signals?" she demanded.

The young man was silent, sighing a little. "Happy Christmas, Hermione," he answered before walking away. Anger rushed through her veins as she stormed after him.

"What game are you playing Malfoy!" she demanded, grabbing a hold of his arm.

Before she could react, she was up against the wall with his arms pinning her arms up by her head. Her book had slipped through her fingers, falling to the floor with a thump. "You have no idea how much I still care for you. How much this kills me that I have said what I said. The fact our relationship is over kills me," he told her.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked.

"I already told you, it's safer this way. Safer for you," he replied.

With his free hand, he caressed her cheek with his thumb. "If only you knew how much I care," he said softly, "how deep my feelings go." Swallowing hard, their lips were close together. "Every part of me aches that you are not around like you used to be," he told her. Locking his jaw, he forced himself to back away from her. "If you are with me, your safety will be in danger. I can't let that happen," he told her.

Picking up her book, he put it in her hands. "Please believe me when I tell you that this is for the best," he murmured. Swallowing hard, he walked away, leaving a stunned Hermione behind. Looking at the book in her arms, she bit her lower lip as she slowly climbed up the stairs.

When she got back to her room, she lied down on her bed with her book clutched to her chest. His words were swimming in her head, but they didn't make sense. What was he doing that was endangering her safety? Why did he feel like he had to leave her alone in order to keep her safe?

Draco on the other hand, was making his way through the castle halls, avoiding Filch at all cost.

Making his way to the Room of Requirement, Draco walked over to a pile of boxes before he pulled out the box he had put in there the night before. The last thing he needed was one of his friends finding the package. Opening it, he stared at the object inside. Closing the case, he took it back to his room.

The next day, Draco walked into the Three Broomsticks, removing his jacket and hat. He still kept the package close to his side as he walked around. "Can I help you?" the man behind the counter asked.

"I'm fine thank you," he answered, his eyes scanning around the room.

As he made his way around to find someone to deliver his package to Dumbledore, he saw the back of Hermione's head. Letting out a deep breath, he made his way around the room.

With her back turned, Hermione didn't notice Draco staring at her. "Mione, is it just me or has Malfoy been watching you a lot?" Ron asked. Hermione shrugged a little.

"So? He watches me, doesn't mean anything," she replied.

"I just find it odd and kind of creepy," Ron commented.

Hermione again shrugged before she took another drink of her butterbeer.

After the three of them left the Three Broomsticks, Hermione wrapped her arms around her friends' shoulders with a smile when they heard someone scream. Looking over, they saw Leanne looking at them with wide eyes. "I warned her! I warned her not to touch it!" Leanne exclaimed horrified. The four of them watched as Katie Bell was dragged back and forth on the ground before she was pulled up into the air by an invisible force.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror when Katie let out a horrible scream before she crashed to the ground. Looking over, she watched as Harry stood above the package that was still lying on the ground. "Do not touch that except for the wrappins," Hagrid told them as he lifted Katie up off the ground.

"Who could have done this to her?" Hermione asked.

"It had to be Malfoy," Harry answered.

She looked at her friend, her forehead creasing. "You can't be serious Harry, Malfoy couldn't have done this," she insisted.

"I'm telling you Hermione it was him," he answered before the necklace was taken back to Hogwarts.

Leaving McGonagall's office, Hermione kept her arms crossed over her chest. "Hermione don't you see? Malfoy is a Death Eater, he was sending that necklace to Dumbledore," he insisted.

"Honestly Harry why would he want to kill Dumbledore? You have a hypothesis and nothing to back it up with," she answered as the three of them climbed the stairs.

"Is there a reason why you are defending him?" Harry asked.

"I'm not defending him, I just don't think Malfoy could do this," she replied.

Shaking her head slowly, they stood in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "I have to do something," she told them, "I need to go to the library and get a book."

"Alright then," Harry answered.

Hermione turned on her heel and went down the stairs. As she made her way to the library, she saw Draco making his way to the Slytherin Dormitory. "Malfoy," she called. Instead of answering, he walked right by her and went down the stairs. He didn't even glance at her. Standing in the middle of the hall, she was a little lost with his reaction. However, instead of letting it bother her, she turned and went to the library to get the book she wanted.


	11. Jealousy

Chapter 11: Jealousy

Hermione was standing in the Gryffindor Common Room as they were celebrating their Quidditch Victory. They were cheering Ron on who had believed drank the Liquid Luck potion Harry had. Except, when Harry showed her that he still had the potion, she watched as Lavender Brown had grabbed Ron and began kissing him.

Unable to hold back the heartbreak over the fact her best friend was happy while she was miserable, she left the common room and was sitting on the steps, watching the birds she conjured up flying beside her. This was a miserable December, with Christmas so close she felt more alone than ever. Draco was gone and she didn't know if she would ever see him again. Looking up, she saw Harry standing there. "Charm spell, I'm just practicing," she told him sniffling.

"Well…they're really good," Harry told her as he sat beside her.

Hermione sniffled as she stared at the floor. "How does it feel Harry?" she asked, forcing her friend to look at her. Swallowing hard, she looked over at him. "When you see Dean with Ginny? I know…I see the way you look at her," she told him. She rested her hand on his arm. "You're my best friend," she added.

Sniffling some more, she let out a quiet sob. They heard giggling and saw Ron and Lavender coming down the hall. "Oh…I think this place is taken," Lavender whispered, giggling. Hermione couldn't help but feel angry. It wasn't Ron's fault she was alone, it wasn't his fault that Draco broke up with her. Except, she couldn't help but feel jealous of him that he was happy with someone and she couldn't be with the one person she wanted.

"What's with the birds?" Ron asked.

Hermione stood up with a small glare. "Oppugno," she answered. The canaries she conjured up charged at Ron. The red-headed boy dodged the attacks, the birds hitting the door behind him. Looking at Hermione once more, he took off running. Letting out a sob, she sat back down beside Harry who hugged her.

"It feels just like this," Harry told her.

Leaning her head on his shoulder, she continued to cry.

The next day, Hermione was walking to the library when she saw Cormac coming down the hall. "Hello Granger," he greeted.

"McLaggen," she answered.

Sighing, she realized she had yet to ask someone to Slughorn's Christmas Party. It was obvious she wouldn't be going with Draco, she turned around. "Um…Cormac," she called, surprising him.

"Yes?" he asked.

Biting her lower lip, she shifted her feet a little. "Um…you know Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party? Do you have a date yet?" she asked.

"No can't say that I have," he replied, giving her a flirty smirk.

Clearing her throat, she let out a deep breath. "Well I was wondering if you would be my date?" she asked. She watched as he just grinned from ear to ear.

"Would love to, I will see you tomorrow night, Hermione," he answered with a wink before walking away.

Letting out a sigh, she shook her head slowly. "What have I done?" she muttered to herself.

"What are you playing at Granger?" a voice asked behind her.

Turning around, she saw Draco standing there. "Why does it matter to you?" she asked as she walked by him. She let out a gasp when he grabbed her arm.

"You're going out with McLaggen?" he demanded.

Glaring, she ripped her arm from his grasp. "I think you are in no position to tell me who I can and can't be with," she replied.

"McLaggen though?" he exclaimed.

She shook her head slowly. "Why are you jealous?" she asked.

"What? No why would I?" he answered noticing that people were watching.

Smirking, she walked to the library. Draco however waited a few minutes before following her.

Hermione was putting books away when Draco came up behind her. "I don't want you to go with him," he insisted. Glancing at him, she continued with her task.

"Malfoy, I don't think it's your business," she told him simply.

"It is my business," he hissed into her ear.

Looking over her shoulder, she glared. "How dare you tell me who I can or can't date! It is none of your business, you broke up with me!" she snapped, poking his shoulder.

"What does he give you more attention that I ever did?" he asked.

Hermione gasped when he grabbed her hand, yanking her to him. "Get off!" she hissed, pushing against him.

"He can't love you like I can Hermione," he told her.

"If that's true then why are we not together anymore?" she asked.

Draco stared at her. "You broke up with me, so don't act like you're the victim when I am moving on," she replied.

"You haven't moved on," he told her.

Hermione shoved him back before she grabbed her books and continued around the library. "If I hadn't moved on then why did I ask McLaggen to the party?" she asked.

"To make me jealous like you asked me before," he replied.

Glaring at him, she turned to look at him again. "Is it working?" she asked.

"It is," he answered.

Resting his hand on her cheek, he moved in closer. "I don't want you to go with him," he whispered. Hermione closed her eyes, but then she shook her head.

"You can't break up with me then turn around and try to make me feel bad for dating," she answered.

Moving his arm around her back, he pulled her close to him. "I don't want us to be over, that's the last thing I want," he whispered.

"Then why did you do it?" she asked, "what's happening that's forcing you to not be with me?"

Draco continued to caress the small of her back. "Is it your father? If it is he's in Azkaban he can't stop us," she told him.

"It is my father, but not in the way you think," he replied.

He brushed his lips against hers. She felt the same electricity rush over her body as she slowly started kissing him back. Reaching up, she rested her hand on his cheek. "Don't go with him," he whispered.

"I can't back out now," she answered.

Draco caressed her jaw line, brushing his lips over her closed eyes. "Don't go with him," he repeated.

"Then come with me," she answered.

Pulling back, he let out a sigh. "I can't, I have something to do," he told her.

"Draco," she called softly, grabbing his hand.

Looking back at her, he held her hand between his. "Yes?" he asked.

"Does this mean that we're giving this another go?" she asked.

Smiling a little, he pressed his lips to hers again. "Only if you want it that way," he answered, "but I will let you have fun with McLaggen. I hear he fancies you quite a bit."

"Doesn't that make you jealous?" she asked.

"Mm I would be if we weren't together, but since we are back together and you still have to go through with this date, I'll just say it's punishment," he answered with a grin.

Hermione watched him go with her mouth wide open. "That's evil!" she exclaimed.

"I'm a Slytherin love," he answered before leaving the library.

Grinning a little, he left the library, leaving a shocked Hermione behind.

The next night at the Christmas party, Hermione was trying to dodge Cormac all night. In her opinion he had more tentacles than a Snarfalump Plant. Whenever she tried to go one way, Cormac was right in front of her trying to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. The last time she saw him, she had abandoned him under the mistletoe.

Letting out a deep breath, she hid behind the curtains when Harry found her. "When did you get here?" he asked.

"I just escaped, I left Cormac under the mistletoe," she told Harry.

"Cormac? That's who you came with?" Harry asked.

"I thought that would make someone jealous," she replied.

Just then a waiter held up a tray. "Dragon tartare?" he asked.

"No thank you," Hermione replied as she kept an eye out for Cormac.  
>"Just as well. They give one horribly bad breath," he commented.<p>

"Well on second thought, it might keep Cormac at bay," Hermione replied.

Taking one she stuffed it into her mouth. "Oh God here he comes," she muttered as she snuck away. As she made her way through the party, she saw Filch come in with Draco by the arm.

"Take your hands off me you filthy squib!" Draco exclaimed.

"Professor Slughorn sir, I just discovered this boy lurking in an upstairs corridor. He says he was invited to your party," Filch commented.

"Okay, okay I was gate crashing! Happy?" he snapped.

Hermione watched as Snape walked over to Draco. "I'll escort him out," Snape told Filch. Draco ripped his arm away from Filch.

"Certainly, professor," he snapped.

He glanced over at Hermione who was standing right by Harry. Giving her a small look that he saw her, he left the room.

After the party that night, Hermione was making her way to the room after having escaped Cormac for good that night. As she made her way up the stairs, she saw Draco waiting by the Fat Lady's portrait. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, just a chore," he replied simply.

Walking over to her, he smiled softly. "You look beautiful," he said softly. He caressed her cheek lightly. He went to kiss her, but then stopped.

"What?" she asked.

"Blimey Hermione, what did you eat?" he asked.

Blushing, she cleared her throat. "Dragon tartare," she replied.

"Well at least I know that you kept your date away," he quipped.

Shaking her head slowly, she hugged him tightly. Hugging her back, he rubbed her back gently. "I have to go," he whispered. Nodding her head slowly, he kissed the side of her head before walking away. She watched him go and went up to her room.


	12. Conflict

Chapter 12: Conflict

Draco sighed as he prepared to return home for Christmas. As he his bag down, he saw Hermione making her way to him. Gesturing with her head, she had him follow her. Turning around with a smile, she rested her hands on his chest. "I have something for you," she told him.

"Oh?" he asked curiously.

Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a box, handing it to him. Giving her a quizzical look, he opened the gift to find a leather bound book inside. "What's this?" he asked.

"Draco, I know there are things you can't talk to me about, even though I wish you trusted me enough to tell me," she replied.

Draco was silent as he stared at the book. "This is a journal, you can put whatever thoughts you have, they'll be for your eyes to see only," she added.

"I love it, thank you love," he answered.

After making sure no one was watching, Draco leaned forward and kissed her tenderly. Hermione kissed him back, resting her hand on the side of his neck. Pulling back, he brushed his lips against hers before pulling away completely. "Happy Christmas Hermione," he told her.

"Happy Christmas Draco," she answered.

She watched as he left the school and went to find Harry and Ron.

When Draco returned to Malfoy Manor, he saw his mother there waiting for him. "Mum," he murmured. Narcissa embraced her son.

"Hello sweetheart," she whispered, kissing his hair.

Draco closed his eyes as he hugged his mother as tight as he could. "Mum, I've done horrible things, I can't stand it," he told her. Narcissa hushed her son softly, rubbing his back.

"I know darling, I know," she answered.

"Why me mum?" he asked.

Narcissa had her son sit down. "What's going on sweetheart?" she asked.

"Mum, I have to hold up two different personalities it seems at this school," he replied.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Sighing, he rubbed his forehead. "I have to pretend to be the bully and everything I have been during these past six years, but I want to be the good man Hermione wants me to be," he replied.

"I thought you left that Mudblood?" Bellatrix sneered as she entered the room.

Draco frowned when his aunt walked in. "Hello Drakie," she cooed, kissing her nephew's cheek. Once her back was turned, he wiped his cheek.

"Don't call her that," he muttered.

"What was that darling?" Bellatrix asked.

"Don't talk about Hermione like that, she is not a Mudblood," he replied.

Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she sat beside Narcissa. "She is what she is Draco, just because you are a fool and in love with her doesn't make her anything more than that," she told him, looking at her nails. Draco lowered his eyes as he found interest in the floorboards than his aunt's sneer.

"Why don't you go upstairs and rest sweetheart?" Narcissa suggested.

Nodding his head slowly, he gathered his things and went upstairs. "Cissy stop babying the boy," he heard Bellatrix scold.

Walking into his room, Draco put his stuff down and fell back on his bed. The bed was large, too large for a young man like him. Letting out a sigh, he tried to relax as he rolled on his side. Whenever he tried to close his eyes, however, Katie Bell's face of when she was tortured by the curse entered his head.

Draco closed his eyes, tugging at his hair. He became frustrated with the fact his life was never going to be the same. He felt pathetic, useless even. Even though he had Hermione back in his life, he couldn't help but feel like she deserved someone better than him. Except, whenever he started thinking that way, he made himself jealous at the idea of Hermione with anyone but him.

Rolling onto his back, he stared up at the ceiling. "Can't have it all Malfoy," he muttered to himself. He could either have Hermione or not have her. The problem was, he didn't want to risk spending the rest of his natural days without her. He wasn't willing to give her up and he wasn't about to anytime soon.

At the Burrow, Hermione was sitting in her room with her book in hand and Crookshanks beside her. "Did you ever find out where that book came from?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked up at her.

"No, it's still a mystery," she replied.

Ginny smiled as she sat across from her. "Actually…I have something to tell you," Hermione told her friend.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Ginny asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she dragged her fingers through her hair. "I don't know, I just need to talk to someone," she replied.

"Sure, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked around to make sure none of Fred and George's little joke inventions were in the room. Closing the door, she let out a deep breath. "Alright, if I tell you, you have to promise not to shout," she told the younger girl.

"Alright," Ginny answered.

Hermione let out a deep breath. "The book…I know who it came from," she admitted quietly.

"Who?" Ginny asked interested.

The other girl gestured for the red-head to be quiet, who nodded her head slowly. "It's from Draco," she said quietly. Ginny's eyes widened.

"Draco Mal-" she started when Hermione covered her mouth.  
>"Please don't shout, no one else knows," Hermione told her.<p>

Ginny nodded again and the older girl let her friend go. "But…why Malfoy? I mean, of all the things he said and did?" Ginny asked.

"It's complicated," Hermione replied as she drew her knees up to he chest.

"That's an understatement," Ginny commented.

Hermione stared at the floor but then she started scratching Crookshanks' ears. "When did this start?" Ginny asked. Sighing, she sat back against the headboard of her bed.

"The end of fourth year," she said quietly, "you see I was getting my belongings onto the train…"

Hermione smiled as she got her trunk onto the trolley. "That should be the last of it," she commented to herself. Looking around, she went to find Harry and Ron to get on the train.

"Granger," a voice called.

Looking over, she let out a sigh. "I'm far from the mood Malfoy," she told him when he suddenly pulled on her hand. Without answering, he pulled her away from everyone. "Malfoy what the bloody…" she started. Before she could react, Draco kept his hands on her waist and pressed his lips to hers.

Stunned, her eyes grew wide when he pulled back. "Have a good summer Granger," he told her with a grin before walking away. Hermione just stood there frozen in shock at what had just happened.

When she finished what had happened that started the whole relationship, Ginny started waving her wand in front of Hermione's face. "What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Checking to see if you're under the Imperius Curse," Ginny replied.

Rolling her eyes, she smacked the red-head's hand away. "I'm not under a curse. We just started sending each other letters and our relationship started from there," she insisted.

"Why Malfoy? I mean, you could've asked anyone out in the school, but Malfoy really?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "He's not all that bad once you get to know him," she told her.

"Hermione, this is Draco Malfoy, the boy who has done nothing but torment us since we started school," Ginny answered.

"I won't defend some of his actions, he was a git for some of his actions. Except, Ginny if you understood his home life you'd understand," Hermione told her.

Hermione sighed as she started playing with the clip Draco gave her for Christmas last year. "Draco's not a bad guy, Ginny, just a little lost," she added.

"I'm guessing you're trying to help?" Ginny asked.

"I'd like to," Hermione replied, "but it's hard to get him to open up."

"Of course, he's Malfoy. The guy is void of any human emotion," Ginny told her.

The older girl sighed as she played with the feather in her hands. "He's just confused, I mean his family basically brainwashed him into believing anything they wanted. I've seen how his father treats him, it's cruel," she explained, "but now I'm worried about him even more this year."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"He's been acting strange. The beginning of the year he broke up with me, but yet he still sent me gifts and treated me kindly. We get back together, but he's still distant. Something's happened to him and I'm worried of what it is," Hermione explained.

"Do you think Harry's right though? Do you believe Draco is a Death Eater?" she asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, not Draco. He wanted nothing to do with the Death Eaters," she replied. She pulled Crookshanks into her arms. "He couldn't hurt anyone, not intentionally like what happened to Katie Bell," she explained.

"Well what if he is, Hermione? What if Harry is right and he is a Death Eater?" Ginny asked.

Stroking her cat's hair, she began to mull over her friend's words. "Would you still love and care for him then?" Ginny added. Hermione swallowed hard as she held Crookshanks even closer.

"If Draco is a Death Eater, I know him well enough that he didn't do it willingly and yes, I would still love him," Hermione replied.

Ginny raised her eyebrow, but then both girls sat in silence through the rest of the night.


	13. Terrifying Moments

Chapter 13: Terrifying Moments

While everyone else in Grimmuald Place slept, Hermione was tossing and turning in her bed. Ever since Death Eaters attacked the Burrow, they were staying there to hide. The more she dreamt, the more Hermione tossed and turned in her nightmares.

_Hermione saw herself in a dark hall, running through with her wand drawn. "**Hermione**," a voice purred behind her. Turning around, she saw Draco standing behind her._

_"Draco…what's happening?" she asked._

_Walking close to her, he pressed his hand to her mouth as he backed her up into a wall. Her eyes grew wide when he morphed from Draco to Voldemort. "Now Harry Potter's little mud blood," he sneered as he held up his wand._

Hermione sat up with a gasp, her face covered in sweat. Pushing her hair from her face, she got up from bed and decided to go for a walk around the mansion.

As she walked around, she sat at a table with her arms crossed over her chest. She let out a shaky breath, swallowing hard at the nightmare. She couldn't help but wonder if Harry was right and Draco was a Death Eater. Shaking her head slowly, she rubbed her hands together. "Don't be silly Hermione, Draco wouldn't keep that away from you," she said to herself.

As she sat back in her seat, she started mulling over everything. "Why would he lie to me?" she asked quietly to herself. Her eyes widened as realization hit her. "Harry…" she whispered. If Draco was a Death Eater, it was obvious he wouldn't tell her because she was Harry's best friend. Feeling her heart stop, she suddenly felt like she couldn't breathe.

The more she tried to calm herself, the more the reality set in that her boyfriend, the love of her life was a Death Eater. Tears welled up in her eyes and all she could do was hope that it wasn't true.

A few weeks after they returned to Hogwarts, Hermione went to find Draco. She had tried to find him earlier, but after Ron was poisoned, the last thought on her mind was finding Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was sitting by Ron's hospital bed, staring down at him with a confused expression. "Her-mi-one…Her-mi-one," Ron murmured in his sleep. She couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact her best friend all but confessed his love for her in his unconscious state. Ron was holding onto her hand tightly and all she could do was feel guilty that she couldn't return his feelings.

As she was staring at Ron, she didn't hear her boyfriend walk in. Draco stood in the Hospital Wing, staring at his girlfriend as she was sitting beside Ron. "Is he alright?" he asked. Lifting her head, she looked over at him.

"He will be," she replied.

Draco stared at her with a heavy sigh. "I-I heard Brown sob to one of her friends. Weasley loves you?" he asked. Hermione looked at him before back at her friend's unconscious form.

"Apparently," she replied.

Lowering his head slightly, he let out a heavy sigh. "What about you?" he asked. Hermione looked at him.

"What about me?" she asked.

"How do you feel about him?" he asked.

Sighing, she got up from Ron's beside and stood in front of him. "Have I not been clear for the last year and a half?" she asked. He furrowed his brow when she wrapped her arms tightly around his back in a hug. "I love you, Draco. I just only hope that Ron doesn't remember what he said in his sleep," she said softly.

Draco hugged her back, staring at Ron's unconscious form. He couldn't help but feel guilty, since he was the one who sent the Meade to Slughorn to give to Dumbledore. "I have to go," he told her, letting her go. Hermione watched him go before she could say anything. Sighing, she went back to Ron's bedside to comfort him while hoping her friend wouldn't remember what he had said.

The next day at the Grand Hall, they were eating their food when Hermione saw Draco talking with some of his friends at the end of the hall. While Harry was glancing over his shoulder at Lavender who was staring at them as if she were to bust a gasket, Hermione saw Katie walk by them. "Harry, that's Katie. Katie Bell," she told her friend. She watched as Harry got up to talk to Katie about who cursed her with the necklace.

Looking over at Draco's direction again, she saw him freeze in his place and hurried down the hall. "Harry?" Hermione called to her friend as he went after Draco. Getting up from her seat, she went after the two of them with Ron right behind her. "Harry!" she called.

Draco was hurrying down the hall to try to clear his head. Katie was awake, which meant she could probably remember at any moment of who cursed her. The Dark Lord was going to kill his family, but keep him alive to watch it happen. They were going to force him to watch as they tortured Hermione and killed her right before his very eyes. "_How could I be so stupid? How could I put my family in such danger? How could I put Hermione in such danger_?" he thought as he went into the boy's lavatory.

Filling up the sinks, he pulled off his vest and stared at himself in the mirror. "_You weak, pathetic fool!_" his head told him. Letting out a shaky breath, he started splashing water into his face. Resting his hands on the sinks with his head lowered, he couldn't help but begin to cry.

"I know what you did Malfoy!" Harry called to him, "you hexed her didn't you?"

Turning around, he saw Harry standing in the doorway. He had it! He would kill Potter, then Voldemort would never have to kill his family because he killed his one true enemy. He could keep his mother safe, keep Hermione safe. Taking his wand, he threw a curse at Harry but then Harry started fighting back.

Dodging around the lavatory, he stayed at one end of the room while Harry was on the other end. When he threw another curse at Harry, he peeked around the corner to throw another. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" Harry shouted. Feeling the curse hit him square in the chest, he let out a shout as he hit the water covered floor. Pain rushed through his entire body as it felt like someone took a sword and dragged it across his chest and stomach several times. Just lying there, groaning and whimpering in pain, the only thing he could see behind his closed eyes were Hermione's brown eyes as unconsciousness claimed him.

Hermione and Ron were down the hall when they could hear the sounds of a fight. "SECTUMSEMPRA!" they heard Harry shout. They heard Draco shout and then water splashing. Before they could go see what was going on, Snape rushed by them, going into the lavatory. They watched as Harry walked out, his face pale.

"Harry what did you do?" Hermione asked.

Instead of answering, he ran down the hall. "Harry what did you do?" Hermione called out.

"I almost killed him," he answered as they caught up to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

Harry was staring at the book. "The book? Harry I told you that was dangerous," she scolded.

"I know," he answered as they went up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione sat on the couch, fear welling up in her chest. "I didn't know that was going to happen," Harry murmured. Lifting her eyes to her distraught friend, she let out a heavy sigh.

"You need to get rid of it, now," she answered.

He nodded his head slowly and Ginny offered to take the book and Harry to the Room of Requirement to hide it. "I have to go," Hermione said quietly, getting up. Before Ron could ask her why, she left the common room and went to the hospital wing.

As she carefully walked into the Hospital Wing, she saw that Madame Pomphrey had left. She saw Draco lying in his hospital bed, still unconscious from the attack. Walking over, she pulled the curtain around them so no one could see. Standing beside his bed, tears welled up in her eyes. This was the second time in one week she almost lot someone important to her. "Draco," she whispered, reaching out to touch his face.

With her fingers brushing against his cheek, she couldn't help but feel the hot tears press against her eyes. She watched as his grey eyes slowly opened up and they were trying to focus on her. "Hermione…" he whispered.

"I'm here," she replied, holding his hand in hers.

Draco gave her hand a squeeze, staring up at her. "You shouldn't be," he answered. Hermione shook he head slowly, keeping a grip on his hand.

"My place is here, with you," she whispered.

Letting out a deep breath, he closed his eyes. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to his gently. Draco slowly kissed her back, his hand caressing her jaw. Pulling back a little, she pressed a couple more light kisses to his lips. "See how much you mean to me? See why I could never return Ron's feelings?" she asked.

"He wouldn't get you killed," he answered.

"He's my best friend, you're the one I can't live without," she told him.

Sighing, he entwined his fingers with hers. "Hermione…" he started. She shushed him softly, her finger pressed lightly to his lips.

"Don't try to talk, just rest," she whispered.

Nodding his head slowly, he closed his eyes as sleep started to take over. "I love you," he whispered before he was completely unconscious again. Hermione touched his hair gently.

"I love you," she answered.

She rested her forehead against his with a shaky breath as she just sat beside him on his bed, watching him sleep, their fingers entwined together. What she didn't see, was underneath the blankets on his other arm, was his Dark Mark. The one thing he continued to hide from her, something he wanted more than anything to protect her from.


	14. All for Nothing

Chapter 14: All for Nothing

Hermione visited Draco everyday while he was in the hospital wing. Everyday he seemed more withdrawn than the day before. It worried her, she began to wonder what was going on in his mind that made him so distant during her visits. It was like it was before right before he broke up with her.

One evening, Hermione went into the hospital wing to see Draco staring up at the ceiling. "Draco?" she called softly. Looking over, he let out a sigh.

"Hi Hermione," he murmured.

Sitting beside him, she held his hand. "You seem distracted, is everything alright?" she asked softly. Draco gave her hand a squeeze.

"I need you to promise me something," he told her.

He went to sit up, but she shook her head. "Draco, you need to rest," she insisted.

"Hermione, please, you have to listen to me this is important, please," he answered.

She stared at him quizzically as he gripped her hands. "I need you to get out of here, get your friends and leave," he told her.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Something's going to be happening, something I can't stop it," he replied.

"Stop what?" she asked.

Draco just placed his hands on his face. "Hermione, just get out," he told her. She stared at him quizzically as he sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Draco you can't get up," she told him.

"I have to show you something," he said softly.

Draco let out a deep breath before he turned his arm over. Hermione let out a gasp, her eyes wide in horror when she saw the Darth Mark. Her hands covered her nose and mouth with a gasp. He saw tears well up in her eyes. "Why?" she asked with a shaky voice, "why Draco why?"

"I had no choice," he replied softly.

Reaching up, he went to touch her face when she pulled back. Sniffling, she got up and ran out of the hospital wing. Draco sat there on his bed, staring at the Dark Mark on his arm. Getting up, he took his fist and punched the nearest wall. Letting out several deep breaths, he closed his eyes tight before he had to go let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts.

When he reached the Room of Requirement, he watched as his aunt and her friends walked through the Vanishing Cabinet. Closing his eyes, he went to find Dumbledore to finish his task.

Hermione was sitting in the library, feeling so betrayed she couldn't believe it. Harry was right all along, Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater. The love of her life was the enemy. Letting out a sob, she pressed her hand against her forehead while her other hand covered her mouth to muffle her sobs.

Looking up, she heard people gasping in horror. Getting out of her chair, she ran out of the school. Running to the front of the crowd, her eyes widened in horror when she saw Dumbledore lying on the courtyard floor dead. Harry was crying over his body with Ginny comforting him. Sadly, she raised her wand with the small light on the end with the rest of the school.

She could hardly believe it, Draco betrayed them all in the worse way possible. Death Eaters were in the school, he let them in and had killed Dumbledore.

Draco arrived back home, feeling like his whole world was completely over. Swallowing hard, he stared at his wand, gripping it tightly in his hand. Just as Narcissa walked in, her son let out a shout and threw his wand at the wall. "Sweetheart," Narcissa said softly.

"Your son was too pathetic to kill Dumbledore," Bellatrix hissed.

Draco slid to the floor with tears in his eyes. Narcissa kneeled in front of her son, her hands resting on the sides of his head. "Mum, I lost her, I lost her mum," he answered.

"Oh my darling," Narcissa said softly, hugging him close.

Draco hugged her back, closing his eyes tight as tears fell down his face. She rubbed her son's back, letting out a sad sigh. Her son was heartbroken and there was nothing she could do to ease the pain. Pulling back, Draco looked at his aunt, standing up. "You promised, Aunt Bella," he said suddenly.

"I promised what?" Bellatrix snapped.

"I had Dumbledore pinned in a corner, I might have killed him but I cornered him. You promised if Dumbledore was defeated that Hermione would be safe," Draco answered.

He watched his aunt roll her eyes. "She's just a filthy little Mudblood, just like the rest of them," before walking away.

"You promised!" Draco exclaimed, "you promised that if I joined the Death Eaters and the job was done that Hermione wouldn't be harmed."

Bellatrix just grinned, twirling her hair on her wand. "I promised that the Mudblood wouldn't be harmed. Don't worry Drakie, she won't be harmed. No, she'll be killed," she said cackling before walking away. Feeling sick to his stomach, Draco collapsed in the nearest chair, feeling like the carpet was yanked out from underneath him.

"Mum…" he said softly.

Narcissa stood behind her son, keeping her hands on his shoulders to try to comfort him. "All of this, everything I've done…it's all been for nothing," he told his mother, "I joined Voldemort's Army to keep Hermione safe. It's pointless, hopeless."

"Nothing is hopeless sweetheart, nothing," Narcissa answered, hugging her son tight.

Getting up from the chair, he ran up to his room. "Draco!" she called.

Draco hurried into his room and started tearing it apart. "Where is it? Where is it?" he muttered under his breath as he started tearing his drawers apart. Reaching the bottom of the trunk at the end of his bed, he grasped something cold, hard, and smooth. "Ha!" he exclaimed in triumph. The young Malfoy pulled out a crystal ball.

Voldemort had given it to him to track Dumbledore, but Draco learned how to reverse the spell on the crystal ball. Instead of tracking Dumbledore, he used it to track Hermione. He watched everything that she did while they were apart, just to be sure she was safe. He sat down on the bed as he waved his hand over the object, Hermione's tear-filled eyes appearing once he finished incantation. "I can't believe this Ginny, how could he betray us?" Hermione asked Ginny. He watched as the Weasley girl comforted Hermione and felt his heart breath all over again.

"Malfoy is the enemy, he's been the enemy all along," Ginny answered.

He watched her nod her head slowly, but continue to cry. "If only you knew my reasons, Hermione, if only you knew," he whispered, his thumb moving across the smooth surface over Hermione's face.


	15. Begging for Forgiveness

Chapter 15: Begging for Forgiveness

Hermione was sitting in her room of her parents' house staring at the _Daily Prophet._ Sighing, she was twisting her necklace around between her thumb and index finger when she heard tapping on her window. Looking over, she frowned when she saw it was Draco. "Hermione, please open up," he told her.

Walking over to the window, instead of answering him she tried to close the shades. Before she could react, he was in the room. "Get ou-" she started when he covered her mouth, pushing her against the wall.

"Hermione, listen to me, I'm not here to hurt you or betray you," he told her.

She glared at him. "If I remove my hand you promise not to scream?" he asked. She just stood there for a second, glaring at him before she reluctantly nodded her head slowly. Sighing, he removed her hand and Hermione just shoved him backwards.

"You lied to me!" she hissed.

"I had to," he answered.

Hermione reached for her wand when he pulled his own out faster. "_Accio_," he called, her wand flying into his hand.

"Give it back!" she hissed.

"I just have to talk to you," he answered.

"You betrayed everybody, including me. We have NOTHING to talk about," she told him.

Draco just kept her wand in his hand as she tried to take it from him. "I trusted you," she added.

"I did it to save you," he answered.

Hermione stared at him. "How could you be saving me by betraying me?" she asked. She watched as Draco slowly sank to his knees, clearly broken.

"I didn't want to, Hermione. I didn't want to do it, I didn't want them to come in and take over the school," he told her, his voice shaking.

"But you did Draco! You betrayed us all!" she exclaimed.

Draco put his head in his hands. "You don't understand! I had to do it! I had to do it, he was going to kill my mum and Bellatrix was going to capture you and torture you right in front of me," he told her. Swallowing hard, he let out a sob. "I didn't want to hurt anybody, you know I'm not capable of hurting a soul," he added.

Hermione just watched as he broke down in front of her. "I did it to save you, I did it to save mum. I didn't want to lose the two most important people of my life," he told her.

"Well you should also realize, Draco, that you now put our whole world in danger, you put us to war!" she hissed.

Draco kept his head lowered. "I can't believe you," she told him quietly as she went to walk by. Getting up from the floor, he grabbed her arm. "I punched you once Draco and I will do it again! Let go!" she hissed at him. Before she could react, he pushed her against the wall again.

"Hermione! Don't you understand that I was trying to protect you? Don't you understand my love for you at all?" he asked.

Hermione was silent and he touched her face, pulling her close to him. "I love you, I adore you. I just want to keep you safe," he said softly.

"Draco, none of us are safe," she answered.

He pulled her close to him, keeping his hands over her back. "I love you, Hermione, I'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe," he whispered. Before she could react, he pressed his lips against hers. She tried to push him back, but he had her pinned to the wall. Soon, the electrifying feeling she had been trying to fight began to take over. Pulling back from her lips, he started moving kisses down her neck. "I love you Hermione Granger, more than you'll ever know," he whispered into her ear.

As he nuzzled her neck, he pulled her closer to him. "You can always, always trust me," he whispered.

"How?" she asked.

"Just like you always have Hermione. I'm still me, I'm still the same Draco Malfoy," he told her.

Pulling back, he reached into his pocket. "If you need help or if you just want to see me, take this," he told her. He slipped a ring onto her index finger. "Twist it twice," he told her. Hermione did as she was told and the ring glowed red and gold. Draco held up his hand to reveal the green glow on his finger. Looking at the ring, she saw numbers on the ring.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Coordinates," he replied, "it'll lead me to you."

Hermione bit her lower lip when he pulled her lip from her teeth and kissed her gently. Hermione kissed him back before he let her go. Stroking her face, he gave her a gentle smile before he climbed through her window and jumped onto his waiting broom. "I love you Hermione Granger, forever," he told her.

"I love you too," she answered.

Draco gave her a smile before he flew off. Hermione looked at her ring, letting out a sigh as she sat down on her bed and closed her eyes. The war had just begun, she just hoped she'd see Draco at the end of the war.


	16. Secret Promises

Chapter 16: Secret Promises

Draco was sitting in his room when he heard a knock on the door. "Draco, sweetheart," Narcissa called to her son. Walking over, she sat beside her son as he was staring at the ring on his left middle finger. "What's the matter darling?" she asked, stroking his hair.

"Mum, I'm terrified of what Aunt Bella could do to Hermione," he told her.

Narcissa continued to stroke his hair. "It's unfair, truly unfair of what could happen to her. It's all my fault, her life is in danger because of me," he told her.

"Oh darling, this isn't your fault," she whispered.

She continued to caress his hair and rubbed his back gently. "The world has gone mad, sweetheart. Completely mad, it's unfair that you children are caught up in it and forced to fight it," she whispered. Draco closed his eyes and put his head in his hands while his mother hugged him gently.

At the Burrow, Hermione was sitting in the room she was sharing with Ginny. Having showered and changed into her pajamas, she was sitting on her bed with her ring in her hand. She was twisting the little piece of jewelry around between her thumb and index finger. She was still troubled with the fact that Made-Eye was gone and now they had to find the rest of these Horcruxes.

Closing her eyes, she lied down in bed while she continued to fiddle with her ring. She missed Draco, she could only hope he was alright. As she rested in her bed, she held the ring in her hand and slowly began to drift off to sleep.

The next morning, she was up and helping everything get ready for the wedding that day. Smiling, she fixed up her hair after getting her dress on. Letting out a deep breath, she turned and left the room. "You look so beautiful!" Fleur said smiling.

"Thank you, Fleur, you look gorgeous," Hermione replied.

The bride smiled as she turned around in her gown. "Thank you," she said smiling. The young French girl smiled as she reached out, embracing the girl. "I see sadness in your eyes. I know why, Ginny told me and don't worry your secret is safe with me," Fleur whispered.

"Why…" she started.

"I vaz concerned of why you were so sad, I vaz concerned," Fleur replied, pulling back.

Smiling a little and Fleur rested her hands on her shoulders. "Everything will fall into place," she assured her. Nodding her head slowly, Hermione watched as Fleur went to finish preparing for the wedding.

The ceremony was beautiful and the reception was eventful. She was sitting at her table laughing and clapping along with the music as Bill and Fleur danced around with huge smiles on their faces. For a moment, she forgot that there were so many problems going on in the world. She was able to relax and enjoy her life.

Glancing over, she saw Harry talking to a few people while Ron was striking up a conversation with Lavender who was smiling and twisting her hair around on her finger. Shaking her head slowly, she took a sip of her drink when she suddenly felt like a pair of eyes were on her back.

Getting up from her chair, she looked over her shoulder, looking to see if she could see who it was. She saw someone standing outside the tent, peeking in whenever no one was looking. She couldn't see their face, their face was covered with a hood. With her wand in hand, she walked out of the tent and over to the person.

Holding her wand up, she stood behind the person and poked their back. "Who are you and why are you here?" she demanded as the person stiffed and straightened their back. He raised his hands and she noticed two familiar rings on his right hand.

"I seem to recall hearing from a friend that there was a wedding here tonight," a familiar voice commented.

Turning around, he removed his hood with a grin. Hermione let out a gasp, hugging Draco as tight as she could. "How on Earth did you get in here without being caught? There are guards everywhere!" she exclaimed quietly as she let him go. It was then she noticed that the guards weren't around their area. He just chuckled lightly as he entwined his fingers with hers.

"I have allies in here too Hermione," he answered, "speaking I have a friend who has been helping me keep track of you."

He rubbed her arms gently with a small smile.. "You look…incredible…ravishing even," he murmured. Smiling softly, she reached up and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Draco hugged her back, kissing her shoulder softly.

"This person, can we trust them?" she asked quietly.

"You can trust them," he replied softly.

She rested her forehead against his chin. "I'm just going to enjoy every second I have with you. I have no idea when I'll see you again. The Dark Lord watches our every move," he whispered softly into her ear. With wide eyes, she pulled back, gripping his arms.

"You're endangering your safety as well as everyone else's to be here?" she asked.

"Mum has everything under control. Right now the Dark Lord believes I'm out looking for blood traitors, he's waiting for me to do something to impress him," he replied.

Hermione bit her lower lip, letting out a deep breath. "I won't stay long love. I just had to see you, check to make sure you were safe after hearing about Mad-Eye's death," he murmured. Nodding her head slowly, she closed her eyes when he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Kissing him back, she rested her hand on the back of his neck. Pulling away, she stared at him. "Wait, I don't understand, you have allies here does that mean that there are spies here?" she asked, her eyes growing wide with fear.

"No, not spies. If anyone's a spy it's me and not for the reasons you believe," he replied, "I'm trying to do better since I failed you once before Hermione."

He kissed her knuckles gently. "I promise you I won't fail again," he added. Before Hermione could answer, they both looked up when they saw a bright blue flash head in their direction. "Watch it!" he exclaimed pushing her down as it barely missed their heads. Holding onto his hand, Hermione pulled him inside as he pulled on his hood.

"_The ministry has fallen…the Minister of Magic is dead_," Kingsley's voice played.

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "_They are coming…they are coming_," he whispered before his voice faded. Draco's heart began to speed up.

"Go find Harry and Ron, stay with them Hermione," he told her.

"What about you?" she asked, looking at him.

"Don't worry about me just go," he answered, pushing her away from him as he purposely made himself lost in the crowd as Death Eaters appeared.

Reaching into his cloak, he pulled out his own mask and placed it on his face as he fell into his other role, firing curses at any wizard who ran by him. Hermione glanced over her shoulder, but she couldn't see Draco. Grabbing Ron's hand, she ran over to Harry and apparated the three out of them away from the chaos.


	17. Two Sides

Chapter 17: Two Sides

Draco returned home to his mother waiting for him. "What happened?" she asked, standing up. Draco removed his cloak, throwing it on the back of the chair again.

"As we knew it would, as soon as the Minister was killed the Death Eaters attacked the Weasley home," he replied.

Narcissa stared at her son as he sat down, tossing his mask on the chair. "I hate this mum," he told her. The older woman sat beside him, touching his hair.

"I know darling," she answered, kissing the side of his head.

Draco was silent, closing his eyes as he lied back on his bed and began to think. "Mum, Bellatrix is going to kill her," he murmured. Narcissa held her son's hand with a sad sigh. "I can't let that happen," he told her, "I have to stop her."

"How?" Narcissa asked.

Sitting up, he dragged his fingers through his hair. "I have to warn her," he replied.

"You don't know where she is," Narcissa told him.

"I'll find her," he replied.

Draco let out a deep breath as he twisted his ring around on his finger.

Hermione was half-asleep on a cot in Grimmuald place, half-asleep when she felt her finger grow warm. Holding her hand up, she saw her ring glowing green. Sitting up, she looked toward the front door. Getting out of her cot, she went down the hall.

Opening the door, she let out a gasp when she saw her boyfriend standing there again. "Her-" he started as he took off his hood. Grabbing him by the cloak, she pulled him into the house and hugged him as tight as she could. Draco hugged her back, resting his forehead against the side of her head. "Are you alright?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she replied.

Swallowing hard, she pulled back, rubbing her hands up and down his arms. "Are you?" she asked.

"The Dark Lord trusts me, he thinks I was at the Weasley's home trying to capture Potter," he replied.

Draco kept his hands on her face, tracing her jaw with his thumbs. Hermione rested her forehead against his chest, letting out a shaky breath. "It's alright, we're together for now," he murmured. Nodding her head slowly, she kept her arms around his back.

Moving his hand up and down her back, he rested his forehead against the top of her head. "Hermione, I have to talk to you about something," he told her, pulling back.

"What is it?" she asked.

Holding her hand in his, they walked over to the stairs and sat down. He kissed her knuckles softly, resting his forehead against the side of her head. "Listen to me, Hermione. I know you know how much danger you're in, but my aunt's hunting you," he told her. She stared at him quizzically.

"Me?" she asked.

He nodded his head slowly. "It's because of me, she knows about us and she's using our relationship against me," he told her. Hermione stared at him with wide eyes. "I'm sorry, love, I'm so sorry," he whispered. Swallowing hard, he let out a shaky breath as he kissed her shoulder. "The last thing I wanted to do was put you in danger," he added.

"My life has always been in danger," she answered.

Entwining her fingers with his, she gave him a small smile. "Just believe I'll be alright," she whispered. Sighing softly, he pressed a kiss to the side of her head.

"I love you," he whispered.

Staring at him, she smiled and traced his wrist with her fingertips. "I love you," she whispered back. Smiling softly, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione happily kissed him back, resting her hand on the back of his neck. Deepening the kiss, he went to pull her closer when they heard snoring coming from the foyer.

Blushing, she lowered her head a little. "Unfortunately I can't stay," he whispered. Nodding her head slowly, she let out a deep breath. Holding her hands in his, he kissed her knuckles gently. "I had to warn you," he whispered.

"I know," she answered.

Pressing his lips to hers once more, he touched her cheek gently before stepping off the stairs. "I love you Hermione Granger," he told her as he pulled on his hood.

"As I love you Draco Malfoy," she answered.

Draco gave her a small smile before he left the house. Hermione looked out the window, watching as the love of her life disappeared into the night.

When he apparated back to the Manor, Draco removed his hood as he walked inside. Before he could react, he felt someone grab the front of his shirt and threw him to the floor. "Where have you been?" Bellatrix exclaimed. His head collided with the hardwood floor, making his head spin. "WHERE?" Bellatrix snapped as she stood above him.

"Searching for Potter," he replied, glaring up at her.

"Bellatrix I told you he was out doing his own search as the Dark Lord told him," Narcissa insisted.

"Quiet Cissy! You defend this brat too much," Bellatrix answered.

Draco reached for his wand when his aunt slammed the heel of her foot down on his wrist, making him cry out at he heard the bone in his wrist snap from the impact of her heel. "Now, I'm going to ask you again. Where were you Drakie?" she asked, "searching for your little mudblood girlfriend?"

"My son is not that much of a fool," Lucias answered.

Bellatrix laughed at her brother-in-law. "Don't fool yourself Lucias, your son only joined the Dark Lord to save his precious filthy mudblood girlfriend," she sneered. Out of the corner of his eye, Draco saw his father's face harden at her words. "Very noble, but very stupid speaking the mudblood will die no matter what," she told him.

Before Draco could say anything, she twisted her foot on his wrist, making him shout louder as he felt the broken bones grind together. "Bella please!" Narcissa begged with wide eyes. Thinking fast, Draco grabbed his wand with his other hand.

"LEVICORPUS!" he shouted, holding his wand up.

His aunt let out a shriek as she was lifted up off the ground. "LIBERACORPUS!" she shrieked, landing on the floor. Draco held his throbbing wrist with a glare.

"Why do you think I would go against the Dark Lord for a mudblood?" he demanded, "I gave up on her as soon as the Dark Lord took over everything."

He continued to glare at her. "I'm no fool," he told her, "I don't care what happens to her." Narcissa hurried over to her son and held up her wand, mending the snapped bones in her son's wrist.

"We will see," Bellatrix sneered before walking away.

Draco let out a deep breath. "Well?" Narcissa asked softly so only her son could hear.

"Message delivered," he answered just as quietly.

Kissing his mother's cheek, he walked right by his father and up the stairs to his room. He could at least sleep a little that night knowing that Hermione was warned about Bellatrix's plans. Hopefully his rouse could keep her off Hermione's heels and go back to trying to woo the Dark Lord. Shuddering a little, he turned on his side and fell into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the delay of update. I hope you liked the update that is up. I had been working on my book, getting it ready to be copyrighted and published hopefully in the next year. Thank you all for your patience and there will be another update soon.**

**Arwennicole**


	18. Fighting for Love

Chapter 18: Fighting for Love

Over the course of the next few months, the only time Hermione ever saw Draco was when she was out lookout and he came to warn her about where snatchers were hiding and the fact they couldn't say Voldemort's name without being tracked. Everything seemed to be routine, that was until one night when everything changed.

Hermione ran after Ron as he left the tent. "Ron! Ron where are you going? Come back!" she called. He apparated without looking back. Stopping, she crossed her arms over her chest with tears in her eyes. Her best friend was gone and let out a shaky sigh as she went back inside the tent.

Sitting down, she pulled her knees up to her chest. Harry sat by her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder and she fell asleep that way.

Two nights after Ron left, the two friends continued their trek to find the next Horcrux and how to destroy it. One night, Hermione was working on the last of her enchantments when she heard a pop behind her. When she finished the spell, she spun around with her wand in hand but she saw that it was Draco standing there with his own wand raised. "Easy love," he told her with a half-grin. Sighing in relief, she threw her arms tightly around his neck with a small sob. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Ron's gone," she replied, sniffling.

Draco pulled back and stared at her. "Gone?" he asked.

"Yes, gone, left, abandoned us," she replied sitting down a on a log.

Draco glanced at the tent, wondering if Harry could hear them. "He's asleep, I'm on lookout," she told him. He noticed the locket around her neck.

"Still can't defeat that bloody thing?" he asked.

She shook her head slowly, biting her lower lip. "You wouldn't happen to know where the others are yet do you?" she asked.

"No, Bellatrix has her lips sealed on where they're hidden," he replied.

"Of course she does," Hermione muttered.

Draco took the locket from around her neck, tossing it to the ground. "That stuff will mess with your head after awhile," he told her.

"I know," she replied quietly.

Holding her hand, he kissed her knuckles gently while resting his forehead against the side of her head. "How are you here without someone wondering?" she asked.

"You-Know-Who believes I'm out searching for you," he replied.

Hermione gripped his hand with tears in her eyes. "I hate this Draco, I hate all that has happened," she told him.

"I know," he replied.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm here," he said softly, "I'm always here."

"I know," she whispered.

Placing his finger under her chin, he lifted her chin up to look at him. Hermione looked up at him, her brown eyes locking with his grey. Reaching up, she placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him gently. Draco kissed her back, deepening their kiss lightly. Responding, she felt his hand move along the side of the sweater she was wearing.

He pulled her a little closer when she pulled back, pushing his cloak from his shoulders, her fingers gliding down the buttons of the black jacket he had on underneath. "Hermione…" he murmured. She reached up, placing her fingers against his lips.

"Just for one night, one night only Draco, I want to forget everything. I want to forget that all of this is happening. I just want to spend one perfect night with you," she said softly.

Her eyes glanced up at the stars and she smiled softly at him. Draco followed her brief gaze and held her hands in his. "I love you Hermione," he whispered, "I just want to be sure that you're 100% ready for this." She smiled, kissing his knuckles.

"I love you, Draco, and I wouldn't be doing this if I weren't ready," she answered.

Smiling, he pulled her in for another kiss. "What about Potter?" he asked, resting his forehead to hers.

"He'll sleep for the next few hours," she assured him.

Chuckling a little, he rested his hands on her face as he kissed her for a third time. Taking out his wand, he flicked his wrist and a blanket appeared beside them. Holding her close, he moved her onto the blanket. Once on the blanket, she realized that he had placed a heating spell on the ground, keeping them both warm from the crisp, cool air. Smiling up at him, she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as their kisses grew heated. Just for one night she wanted to just be with the man she loved more than anything in this world and he was going to give her that one night.

Later in the night, the two of them were dressed again and Hermione had her head rested on his chest while Draco kept his arms around her back. They were staring up at the stars, and he would smile as she would name the constellations she would see. "This is such a perfect view," she said softly.

"It is," he agreed.

Suddenly, a shooting star flew across the clear sky. "Make a wish love," he whispered into her hair. She stared up at the sky and closed her eyes while they entangled their legs together. He dragged his fingers through her curls with a small smile. "What did you wish for?" he asked softly.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true," she replied, making him chuckle.

He entwined his fingers with hers, kissing her knuckles and wrist gently before looking toward the tent. "Potter's going to be up to relieve you, I better go," he told her. Hermione nodded sadly as they got up and he flicked his wrist, making the blanket disappear. Leaning forward, he kissed her with such tenderness it sent chills up her spine. She rested her hands on his arms as he pulled back, kissing her neck softly. Pulling away completely, he let out a deep breath. "I love you Hermione Granger," he said softly.

"I love you Draco Malfoy," she replied.

Holding her hands for another minute, he placed a final kiss on each hand before letting her go and grabbed his cloak off the log they were sitting on mere hours ago. As he slipped the cloak on, he disappeared leaving an emotional Hermione behind.

Sitting down, she put the locket back on when Harry came out of the tent. "Hermione, it's your turn," he informed her lightly as he walked over to her. Glancing over her shoulder, she nodded her head slowly.

"Okay," she replied, handing him the locket.

Harry watched her trudge up to the tent and sat on the log to take the next lookout.

Arriving back at Malfoy Manor, Draco saw his mother in the foyer. "You can't keep doing this Draco," she told her son.

"I'm not giving her up," Draco answered.

He kissed his mother's cheek before making his way to the stairs. "I love her mum and I will fight for her, something father should have been doing for us," he told his mother before going up the stairs. Narcissa watched her son go with a shaky breath as she sat in her chair and stared into the fireplace silently.

Draco crawled into bed and let out a deep breath. He glanced at the photograph that he had placed on his end table. His picture of Hermione. Touching the frame, he smiled sadly before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	19. Shocking Finds

Chapter 19: Shocking Finds

Hermione was taking the morning shift when she suddenly felt sick to her stomach and hurried behind a tree, throwing up. She held her aching stomach, letting out a shaky breath. Sitting back against a tree, she bit her lower lip with her arms wrapped around her middle.

Sitting back, she wiped her mouth, letting out a cough. "You alright Hermione?" Harry asked as he walked out of the tent.

"Um…yes…yes I'm alright," she replied, rubbing her aching stomach.

Harry walked over and sat beside her. "We should could moving," he told her. Nodding her head slowly, she got up with Harry's help and they put everything back into her handbag before she removed the enchantments.

As they continued on their search, Hermione watched as more snow began to fall around her. For the last several weeks, she had to hide her usual morning routine from Harry. Several weeks after her night with Draco, something changed in her. She felt it before she even cast a testing enchantment on herself. Even though she already knew the answer, she was pregnant.

She was angry with herself that she was too caught up in the moment to cast a contraceptive charm over herself so this wouldn't happen. Now here she was, traveling to unknown areas with a child on the way. She had to hide her unborn child from Harry. The last thing she needed was to explain to him that she was pregnant with his school-enemy's child.

As they continued walking, Harry glanced back at her. "Hermione, you alright?" he asked. She lifted her head up.

"Yes, yes I'm alright," she assured him giving him a small smile.

She sat down with a sigh. "I'm a little tired, that's all," she added. Harry stopped walking and sat beside her.

"You've been getting tired easier lately," he commented.

"I just haven't slept well," she replied.

She rubbed her hands together, blowing on them in the attempt of heating them up. "What's going on Hermione?" he asked, looking at her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean you've been acting differently the last couple of months. I know it's more than just Ron leaving," he replied.

The young woman was silent, staring down at her flat stomach. She bit her lower lip, her eyes glancing at him before she found the ground more interesting. "Hermione?" he asked. Sighing, she closed her eyes tight.

"If I tell you Harry, you have to promise not to lose your mind," she replied.

"Okay…" he answered slowly.

Standing up, she rubbed her hands together before she turned around, looking at her friend. "You know how since the beginning of fifth year I started disappearing between classes?" she asked.

"Yeah, you were in the library," he replied as he sat there.

"Not really…" she murmured.

"What were you doing then?" he asked.

She fell silent, trying to find a way to break this to him easily. "I was…meeting with someone," she replied.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Oh bloody hell," she muttered, pulling off her hat.

"What is it Hermione? Who were you seeing?" he asked, standing up, "come on it's not like you were sneaking off to see Malfoy."

He started laughing, but then he noticed she wasn't laughing with him. The silence grew between them and his eyes widened in shock. "No way! No bloody way!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," she replied softly.

"Malfoy, the git that did nothing but pick on and bully us since we were eleven? Someone who did nothing but throw prejudicial insults at you whenever he had the chance?" he asked.

"Yes, but Harry you have to understand…he's not the same person as he was then," she replied.

She sat down on a nearby rock. "He's changed, truly changed. He hates what he's been forced to become, Harry. He was forced to be this way," she explained.

"How was he forced to become a Death Eater?" Harry demanded.

"Because of me…" she said slowly.

Harry just stared at her, not understanding what she meant. "His aunt threatened to torture me if he didn't join the Death Eaters. He thought he was protecting me," she explained.

"You honestly believed him?" he demanded.

"Yes," she replied, squaring her shoulders.

"Blimey Hermione! This is completely insane!" he exclaimed.  
>"Completely," she agreed.<p>

"What are you going to tell me now that you're pregnant?" he asked.

Again, the young woman was silent. Her hands rested over her stomach and his green eyes widened in disbelief. "Hermione I was only joking!" he exclaimed.

"But I'm not," she replied, "I'm three months along."

"Bloody hell Hermione have you completely lost your mind?" he exclaimed.

"I must've if I fell for Draco Malfoy," she replied quietly.

She let out a deep breath, but then she shook her head slowly. "I love him, Harry. I don't understand how or when it happened, but it did and I do," she told him. Standing up again, she stared out at the horizon. "I hate myself that I put myself into this kind of mess, Harry. I endangered myself and now the life of my unborn child. I'm already punishing myself for my decisions that dealt with my relationship with Draco, please don't punish me more. I'm angry that I couldn't have taken a second to use a charm to stop this from happening, but I didn't and now here I am," she explained.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her middle. Harry just stared at her back when he heard her let out a quiet sob. Walking over, he hugged her gently. Turning around, she wrapped her arms around his neck with a sob. "It'll be alright, Hermione," he said softly, "you'll see everything will be alright." he continued to rub her back as she cried against him, at least feeling comforted that she still had Harry's friendship.

Meanwhile at the Malfoy Manor, Draco was sitting in the foyer with his mother sitting across from him. She was watching her son out of the corner of her eye while he was doing the same with Bellatrix. All three of them were watching each other. "Wait until I get your little mudblood whore in here," Bellatrix suddenly cackled, "I'm sure the Dark Lord would love to hear that one."

"You won't say a word to Voldemort about her," Draco answered, standing up.

Bellatrix laughed as she held up her wand, making the boy stop in his tracks. Draco just glared at her. "You really, truly think you're going to kill me? What would the Dark Lord think when he finds out you killed one of his best fighters?" he asked.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, you are not a fighter, Draco," Bellatrix hissed.

"Really? I've been out everyday searching for Blood Traitors, what have you done?" Draco answered.

Bellatrix seethed but then lowered her wand. "I thought so," he commented as he pocketed his own wand.

"Draco…" Narcissa started, standing up.

"I'm not going to let _her_ control me, mum. Just because she has you under her thumb doesn't mean I'm going to let her," Draco answered.

"You are a weak child," Bellatrix hissed, "you betrayed your family."

"If anyone betrayed this family it was my father," Draco answered before he brushed by his aunt, going upstairs.

Walking into his room, he closed and locked his door, making sure Bellatrix couldn't come in. Sitting down on his bed, he just stared at the far wall. He was running out of time, he knew he was. Soon the Dark Lord would start to question his loyalty because he would go out searching for blood traitors, but would come back empty-handed. His loyalty to Voldemort and Hermione was going to be tested and he had to be ready.


	20. Testing Loyalty

Chapter 20: Testing Loyalty

Hermione gasped as she started running through the forest with Harry and Ron behind her. Looking around fats, she threw a hex at a snatcher. Her heart was racing as she ran down a hill. Coming to a stop, she saw that they were surrounding. Turning around, she saw Harry running towards her. Holding up her wand, she threw a stinging hex at him, hoping that it would disguise him.

Dropping down beside her friend, she quickly grabbed his glasses and stuck them in her bag. She could hear him say something about the Hallows, but before she could say anything, she was pulled up from the ground. "Get off me!" she exclaimed, struggling. Except she stopped struggling immediately when the Snatcher's arm went over her middle. The last thing she wanted was to put her unborn child in danger.

With her heart racing, she watched as the Snatchers questioned Harry. "Dudley, Vernon Dudley," he told them.

"Check it," Scabior ordered.

Her heart started racing as he made his way over to her. "And you my lovely…what do they call you?" he asked, stepping up to her. She swallowed hard, trying to back up but she only pushed against the Snatcher holding her.

"Penelope Clearwater, half-blood," she answered.

She turned her head and closed her eyes when he ran his fingers through her hair. She clenched her hands into fists, just wishing he would go away. "There's no Vernon Dudley on the list," a snatcher called out. The young woman let out a shaky breath, feeling slightly relieved when Scabior walked away and the Snatcher holding her moved his arm around her arms again, leaving her stomach alone.

"We're not taking this lot to the ministry," Scabior announced suddenly.

Before she could react, she found herself in front of Malfor Manor. Her heart stopped as she was lead up the path and they saw Bellatrix there waiting. "Get Draco…" she heard Bellatrix hiss.

As she was dragged into the foyer, she saw the Malfoy family standing there.

Draco watched as three people were dragged into the room. "Hermione…" he muttered under his breath when he saw his girlfriend, but his mother grasped his wrist to keep him from running to her.

"Well?" Bellatrix asked anxiously as she pulled Harry's head up.

Draco stared at Harry, but acted as if he didn't recognize him. "I can't be sure," he answered, glancing over his shoulder at Hermione.

"Draco, look carefully son," Lucius insisted, grabbing his son by the back of his neck.

Draco swallowed hard, staring at his girlfriend's best friend who was on the floor. "If we are the ones to hand Potter over to the Dark Lord…everything would be forgiven. All would be as it was, you understand?" Lucius asked. Draco continued to stare at him and saw a Snatcher shove Hermione forward at the corner of his eye. He could hear his father and the Snatcher bickering and he took this chance to look at her.

Silently they stared at each other as if trying to speak to each other through their eyes. "Lucius," he heard his mother hiss. Clearing his throat, he made his way over to Harry and Bellatrix.

"Don't be shy, sweetie. Come over," Bellatrix told her nephew.

Draco squatted down in front of his schoolmate, staring into his swollen face. "Now, if this isn't who we think it is, Draco, and we call him. He'll kill us all, we need to be absolutely sure," Bellatrix stated firmly. He continued to stare into Harry's face, trying to think of someway to take the attention off himself.

"What's wrong with his face?" he asked.

"Yes what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix asked.

"Came to us like that, something he picked up in the forest I reckon," Scabior commented.

"Or ran into a stinging jinx," Bellatrix commented.

Draco looked over his shoulder when he saw his aunt hold her wand up. "Was it you dearie?" she asked. Forgetting all about Harry, he stood up.

"Aunt Bella…" he started.

"Quiet Draco," she snapped.

Before he could object, his aunt stopped when she saw the Sword of Gryffindor on one of the Snatchers. Hurrying over as the Snatchers let Hermione go, he grabbed onto her arm, pulling her close in an attempt to protect her. "Get your bloody hands off her!" Ron snapped. Bellatrix grabbed Harry and Ron.

"Put the boys in the cellar while I have a talk with this one," Bellatrix commented, grabbing Hermione from Draco, "girl-to-girl!"

"Aunt Bella…" Draco started again.

Hermione gasped when Draco was shoved backwards. "None of your business now Drakie," she hissed. Hermione's heart began racing as Bellatrix glared at her. All she could think about was her unborn child' safety, what would happen to it if Bellatrix tortured her too much. "How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix demanded.

"Aunt Bella…" Draco started.

"Quiet Draco!" Bellatrix hissed at her nephew with a glare.

The young woman stood silent, swallowing hard while her heart raced. "How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix snapped.

"We didn't go into your vault," Hermione replied.

Bellatrix glared at her. "Liar!" she hissed. She whipped out her wand.

"NO!" Draco shouted.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix shouted.

Hermione hit the floor screaming in pain. Draco went to stop Bellatrix when Lucius grabbed his son. "AUNT BELLA! YOU PROMISED!" he shouted. Bellatrix ignored him, stopping the curse. Hermione let out a quiet sob as the curse was lifted.

"How did you get into my vault?" Bellatrix demanded.

"We didn't!" Hermione replied.

"Aunt Bella you promised she'd be unharmed! You promised!" Draco insisted.

"Shut up boy!" Bellatrix snapped.

Taking her wand, she whipped it at Draco and the young man was thrown backwards. Hermione's eyes widened in horror as he slid down the wall and Narcissa ran over to her son while Bellatrix hovered over Hermione. "That sword is supposed to be in my vault how did you get it?" Bellatrix hissed. Hermione let out a sob.

"I didn't take anything…please…I didn't take anything," she replied sobbing.

"Liar!" Bellatrix hissed.

Draco's eyes widened when he saw Bellatrix rip Hermione's sleeve open and take out her dagger. As the blade dug into the girl's skin, she let a blood curdling scream. Draco stood up from the floor and pulled out his wand. "Draco!" Narcissa called to her son.

"STUPEFY!" Draco called out without a second thought.

Bellatrix was thrown backwards and Draco ran over to Hermione, kneeling down beside her. "Hermione, can you hear me?" he asked, seeing that she was in a shocked state. He stroked her cheeks softly with his thumbs. "Hermione," he whispered.

"Draco what are you doing?" Lucius snapped.

The boy didn't answer, and tried to get Hermione to look at him. Suddenly, she began to sob. At first he thought it was from her torture. "My baby…my baby…is it okay?" she asked. His grey eyes widened in disbelief.

"Baby?" he asked.

"Is the baby okay?" she asked, crying softly.

Immediately his hand went to her stomach. "Does this hurt?" he asked as he pressed down gently, trying to see if she was showing signs of miscarrying. She shook her head slowly, letting out a sob. "I think it'll be alright, it'll be okay," he replied. As he was checking her legs to see if there was blood, he hadn't noticed Harry or Ron coming up the stairs.

"Get your bloody hands off her!" Ron snapped.

Draco looked over as Ron and Harry pulled out their wands. "Harry…Ron…don't," Hermione insisted with tears in her eyes.

"CRUCIO!" Bellatrix shouted.

Draco was just as fast with his wand. "PROTEGO!" he shouted at the same time, sending the curse right back to his aunt.

"Expelliarmus!" Bellatrix hissed, disarming her nephew.

His mind was racing as Draco looked over at Harry and Ron before lifting Hermione up off the floor. "Take her! Get out!" he told Ron, shoving Hermione into his arms. Hermione was gripping Ron's arm before looking over at Draco. She saw a red glow underneath his shirt and tears welled up in her eyes some more as she looked at her own shirt to see a familiar green glow. The magic was back in their relationship, which meant that the charms on their pendants were reactivated.

Harry had disarmed Bellatrix of both wands before they ran over to Dobby who was waiting for them. Draco watched as they disappeared, but not before Bellatrix threw her dagger after them. "NO!" Draco shouted as he went to go after them, but Lucius grabbed his son.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Lucias hissed at his son.

Draco glared at his father, shoving him backwards. "Get off!" he snapped when he felt the stinging sensation of a whip connecting to his back, sending him to the floor.

"I think the Dark Lord would like to know what little Drakie has been up to," Bellatrix sneered.

"No! No please! Please Bella," he heard his mother beg before everything went black.

Hermione was sitting on the beach with tears in her eyes as Harry cradled a dead Dobby in his arms. Her hands went to her stomach, letting out a quiet sob when she was absolutely sure her baby was going to be alright. Except, she couldn't help but worry about Draco's safety…and whether or not she was ever going to see him again.


	21. What Have You Done

Chapter 21: What Have You Done

Draco slowly got up from the floor after the pain in his back finally faded. "Draco!" Narcissa gasped as she helped her son get into a sitting position, "are you alright?"

"My back is throbbing," he replied, closing his eyes.

"Blood traitor!" Bellatrix hissed.

She walked over to Draco with her other dagger. "I have the mind to kill you now!" she hissed. Narcissa stood up with a glare, holding out her wand.

"You stay away from my son!" she snapped, backing her sister up against the wall.

Bellatrix glared at her sister and went to throw the dagger at her sister. Narcissa dodged the attack aimed at her, charming the dagger into a sparrow that flew to the nearest open window. "I will not allow you to hurt my son anymore than you already have!" she snapped. Bellatrix glared at her.

"You defy the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix snapped.

"I'd rather die than have anything happening to my child!" Narcissa snapped.

Draco slowly got up from the floor with his mother's help. "He betrayed us, Cissy! He's a blood traitor and so are you," Bellatrix snapped. Draco looked over at Lucius who was standing in silence.

"Are you going to stand there father and allow Bellatrix to threaten us? Allow her to call the Dark Lord on us if she wants to?" Draco demanded.

Lucius just stared. "Are you that terrified of him that you'll allow your wife and son get executed!" he demanded, "what kind of father and husband just stands by and watches as his family gets arrested for doing what's right?" Narcissa looked at her son, gripping his shoulders.

"What is…going on here?" they heard Voldemort demand when he appeared in the room.

Everyone in the room looked over at the Dark Lord. "You called me Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord, the Malfoys have betrayed you!" she shrieked as she hurried over to his side like a loyal dog.

"Is that so?" Voldemort asked.

Draco swallowed hard and Narcissa gripped her son's shoulders tightly. "My lord, my sister claimed that Harry Potter was here, but my son insisted that he did not recognize the boy," she insisted.

"It is true, my lord, I didn't recognize him. She insisted that it was Harry Potter, but it really wasn't," Draco answered.

Voldemort was silent and stared at his "loyal servants". His eyes went to Lucius, who was standing there looking petrified. "What really happened, Lucius?" he asked. Lucius cleared his throat.

"My lord…" he started.

He looked over at his wife and son to see the terrified expressions on their faces. "I am not sure what Bellatrix means. He was just a boy she insisted was Potter, but he wasn't. If anyone were to know the truth of what Harry Potter looks like, it would be my son," he replied. Voldemort looked over at Draco to see him staring at the floor.

"Are you sure it wasn't him Draco?" he asked.

"I'm sure my lord, it was impossible for him to be Potter," Draco replied.

Voldemort sighed as he fixed his robes, looking at the now horrified woman. "Do not call me back here unless you have the boy!" he snapped before he disapparated with Nagini. As soon as the Dark Lord was gone, Draco hit the floor from another hit from her whip, this time the whip slashed his cheek.

"Draco!" Narcissa gasped, dropping down beside her son.

Bellatrix stood over the boy with a glare. "How dare you defy him!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not about to have you kill them," Draco answered, holding his side as she kicked him.

Narcissa stood up and took out her wand. "STUPEFY!" she shouted. Her sister flew back, hitting the floor. "GET OUT BELLA! GET OUT AND LEAVE MY SON ALONE!" she shouted with tears showing in her eyes. Bellatrix just glared at her sister. "You will not touch my child again!" she hissed. Bellatrix continued to glare before she took her whip and hit Narcissa's wrist, forcing her wand to fly across the room.

"Remember who is control here Cissy," she hissed before she got up and left the room.

At Bill and Fleur's home, Hermione was looking at the new scar on her wrist with tears in her eyes. She rested her hands over her stomach, letting out a series of shaky breaths as she tried to calm herself. This wasn't good for her or her unborn child. Except, the thought of her almost losing her child made her break down. Looking up, she heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" she answered.

The door opened and Harry came here. "Here, Fleur made you some soup," he told her, placing it in front of her. In any normal time, she wouldn't want it because of the trauma she had gone through, but considering the circumstances she needed to eat. Taking the spoon, she started to slowly eat the soup in front of her. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not cramping or bleeding, so it's obvious that I'm not losing my baby," she replied, resting her hand on her stomach.

Tears welled up in her brown eyes and she sniffled. "What have I done Harry? I put my unborn child in danger," she said softly as tears spilled down her cheeks. Harry held her close, rubbing her arm gently. "What kind of mother am I for putting my child in danger?" she asked.

"No Hermione…this is all my fault. I shouldn't have allowed you to come," he answered.

Standing up, she let out a deep breath as she ran her hands over her still flat stomach. She had such a small bump it wasn't even noticeable. She just knew her child was in there, growing and protected inside her. "Draco saved our lives," she whispered.

"He did, I'm surprised," Harry answered.

Hermione turned to look at him. "You don't know him like I do, Harry. You don't know the trouble he went through for joining You-Know-Who. He hates what he was forced to become, and if I know Draco, he wouldn't want our child brought into this," she explained as she sat down again. Harry placed her dinner in front of her again and she started eating it again slowly.

"Hermione, what do you plan to do?" he asked.

She let out a deep breath as she kept her hand on her stomach. "I'm going to keep my child protected, the only way to keep him or her protected is defeating You-Know-Who," she replied. Harry nodded his head slowly, giving her hand a squeeze.

"You're going to be a fantastic mother," he said softly.

Smiling a little, she gave his hand a squeeze and let out a sigh as she continued to eat her supper while they discussed their next plan of action.


	22. Speaking the Truth

Chapter 22: Speaking the Truth

Hermione was resting a little bit, her arm resting over her middle. Her fingers were gently caressing the area her unborn child was growing in. She rested her arm behind her head, letting out a deep breath as she stared out at the night sky through her window. She was exhausted mentally and physically. She needed to rest for the sake of her child.

During the calmer days of hers and Harry's hiding, she daydreamed of what her child would look like. From looking through the Malfoy family history, she found that every first born child in the Malfoy family was a boy. So the chances of this baby being a boy were pretty big, so as she lied in her bed she thought over boy names.

Staring at the stars, she smiled a little as she touched her stomach. "Orion's belt," she murmured. Suddenly, she looked at her stomach. "That's what I'll call you, Orion. It's perfect," she said smiling. Smiling, she closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

In the Malfoy Manor, Draco walked down the stairs when he saw his mother at the bottom. "Sweetheart, I need to talk to you," Narcissa told her son.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

She led her son over to the foyer and they sat down. "Darling…do you realize how dangerous it is to be in a relationship that you are in?" she asked.

"Yes, mum, I know what kind of danger I'm in," he replied.

"Being with a girl like her…" Narcissa started.

"The Dark Lord can take away my freedom, my home, and my choices, but I'm not about to let him take away the one piece of happiness that means the world to me," Draco answered, "Hermione is everything to me mum."

"Draco…" his mother started.

The young man shook his head. "Times are changing mum, everything is. I'm not about to have tradition get into the way of everything anymore. It's not fair," he answered standing up. He pulled back his sleeve to look at the Dark Mark on his arm. "I don't understand how she can still love me after everything I said and did to her. After joining this stupid army," he muttered.

Sitting down, he let out a sigh. "I'm not proud of what I'm being forced to become, mum. I'm not," he added. Narcissa sat beside her son, stroking his hair.

"Darling, of all the girls why her?" she asked softly.

"She's smart, funny, she can make a comeback before I can even blink, and she has one good punch," he commented.

He rubbed his jaw at the memory of her punching him in third year. Draco let out a sigh. "I love her and I can't help that I do. I'm going to marry her one day, mum. You'll see," he told her before he got up and went back upstairs before she could argue with him.

Walking into his room, he closed the door and walked over to the window. Staring outside, he saw the army of Death Eaters talking amongst themselves. It was as if this were some sort of party and Voldemort was the guest of honor. He was disgusted with his own life. If he hadn't met Hermione, he would still be prejudicial against Muggle-Borns. Hermione showed him a whole new world he didn't even know existed.

Sighing, he walked over to his nightstand and opened it. He pulled out a black velvet box and opened it to reveal a white gold band with an emerald surrounded by white diamonds. The ring he one day wanted to give Hermione after all this was over. Especially when they expect their child. It would be the greatest moment of his life, to hold his newborn son in his arms.

Sitting down on the bed, he opened and closed the box. Letting out a sigh, he stared over at his favorite picture of him and Hermione. Leaning back against the wall, he went to reach for his wand, but then remembered that Harry had stolen it from him. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes as he tried to think of better times, happier times.

_**Hermione let out a laugh as Draco had hoisted her up onto his back. "Where are we going?" she asked.**_

_**"A walk," he replied as he carried her down the hill away from the school.**_

_**She kept her arms around his torso with a smile. "Blimey Hermione, didn't you bring gloves? Your hands are cold as ice," he told her.**_

_**"I normally do, but I didn't know we were going to be out here all night," she quipped.**_

_**Draco shook his head slowly as he set her back down on the ground. He took her hands and blew on them to warm them up. Hermione laughed a little, but then he removed his gloves, putting them on her hands. "Can't have your fingers falling off can we love?" he asked smiling. Hermione shook her head slowly before he kissed her lightly.**_

Draco opened his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. He had to find Hermione, he had to be sure she was alright.

Hermione woke up the next morning, walking downstairs to see Fleur in the kitchen. "Good morning Hermione," Fleur greeted.

"Hi Fleur," she answered, sitting at the table.

Fleur smiled as she placed some toast in front of her. "Here you are, should help with ze morning sickness," she told the younger girl.

"Thank you, Ron doesn't know does he?" Hermione asked.

"No one has told him," Fleur assured her.

"The last thing I need is Ron to try to call the father of my baby," Hermione replied.

Fleur tapped her hand lightly. "Have you figured out what to do? When ze baby iz born?" Fleur asked.

"I'm going to keep it," Hermione replied immediately, "it's mine."

Fleur nodded her head slowly. "Do you think he'll stay by your side? Malfoy that is?" Bill asked as he stood behind his wife with his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, he protected us both, he attacked his aunt when she was torturing me," Hermione replied.

Harry walked into the kitchen. "Well, we have to hope that Malfoy will stay with his promise that he'd keep you safe," he commented as he sat beside her.

"He already has Harry," she answered, "he's protected me and the baby already."

"Who's protected whose baby?" a voice asked.

They looked up to see Ron standing there and Hermione stood up. "Ron…" she started, mentally kicking herself for not thinking that he would be nearby.

"Whose baby Hermione? What's going on?" Ron asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Harry cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck. "What's going on?" he repeated. Hermione leaned against the wall, biting her lower lip.

"Ron…I'm pregnant," she said quietly.

Ron stood there with wide eyes and Bill and Fleur took this as their leave. The couple got up and left the room, leaving the three friends in the kitchen. "You said there was nothing going on between you two!" Ron exclaimed, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"There isn't anything going on between us, Ron. We're friends, Harry's just been helping me," she replied.

"Then whose baby is it then?" Ron demanded.

The young woman's heart was racing as she tried to think of an easier way to break this to him. She kept her hands over her midriff, clearing her throat. "It's Draco's," she said softly. His eyes grew wider at her confession, but then his face went red.

"I'll kill him! When did he attack you?" he demanded as he grabbed his wand, "I'll go back to Malfoy Manor and hex him to the next century!"

Hermione went after him. "Ron wait! Ron!" she called, grabbing his arm, "Ron stop!" He turned around.

"That ferret attacked you and you're just now saying something?" he exclaimed.

"If you would stop for two seconds you would hear me say that he didn't attack me!" she exclaimed.

The two of them stared at each other. "Why would you willingly sleep with Malfoy?" he demanded, "and since when did you start calling him by his first name?" Feeling her lower lip tremble, she let out a heavy sigh.

"Since I've started dating him…three years ago," she whispered.

Realizing that she was still holding his arm, he yanked her arm away as if she had burned him. "Malfoy? You're dating Draco Malfoy? Our true enemy?" he exclaimed.

"Ron if you'd let me explain…" she started.

"Explain? EXPLAIN? What is there to explain? You've betrayed us by dating him! You're walking around with his spawn? You want to explain that?" He demanded, "I'd rather you be dating Harry than him!"

"That's not your choice!" she answered.

"Obviously not, you're just as much of a traitor as he his," he told her.

Suddenly a loud crack could be heard and Hermione stood there with tears in her eyes and Ron held his stinging cheek that she had smacked. "How dare you! How dare you say I'm a traitor! If I were a traitor Ronald Weasley would Bellatrix Lestrange have tortured me? Would she have carved MUDBLOOD into my arm? Would I have helped you find and destroy these Horcruxes? Would I still be here if I were a true traitor?" she exclaimed with a small sob.

"You're fraternizing with the enemy!" he snapped.

"He doesn't want to be our enemy Ronald! I know him more than you, I know what he's thinking. If you were my friend, Ron, you would be supportive of me and understand how I feel about him?" she demanded.

Ron still held his cheek, staring at her. Without answering, he turned on his heel and walked away from her. "RON!" she called, but then Harry held onto her hand.

"Let him go Hermione, give him space. He should come around," Harry assured her.

Hermione let out a small sob, putting her hand against her forehead. "What have I done Harry? What kind of a mess have I put us into?" she asked. Harry hugged her and rested his cheek against the top of her head as they just stood in silence. One thing was for sure, they had to be sure their friendship was strong enough in order to keep going. If one of them fell, then they would all fall. The three of them needed each other to win this war, they could only hope that their friendship could be mended.


	23. Continuing the Hunt

Chapter 23: Continuing the Hunt

Hermione sighed as she stared out the window. Ron refused to speak to her and time was running out for them to find the rest of the Horcruxes. Looking down at her flat stomach, she rested her hands over where her unborn son grew. "He still won't talk?" Harry asked.

"No," she replied, "this is ridiculous."

Getting up, she walked outside. "Ron?" she called. He glanced over at his shoulder at her.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"For you to talk to me and stop sulking like a child," she replied, "I'm already going to be taking care of one."

Sighing, she pushed her hair behind her shoulder as she sat beside him. "As much as you would like to tell yourself that what I said is just a joke, it's not," she told him. Ron shook his head slowly.

"Of all the blokes in the world, Draco Malfoy?" he asked, looking at her.

Hermione shrugged a little as she leaned against her hand. "You can't help who you fall in love with Ron," she murmured.

"When did it happen?" he asked, looking at her.

"4th Year actually…we became friends after the Yule Ball," she replied.

Hermione smiled a little at the memory as it played through her head like a movie.

_**Hermione spun around glaring at Ron. "Ron you SPOILED EVERYTHING!" she shouted tearfully as Harry and Ron ran up the stairs. Sitting on the stairs, she let out a sob as she took her shoes off. Sniffling, she wiped the tears from her cheeks.**_

_**She suddenly became aware that someone was standing beside her. Looking up, she saw Draco Malfoy standing beside her. "What do you want?" she demanded with a glare, "I'm not in the mood Malfoy."**_

_**"Looks like you needed a shoulder to lean on Granger," he replied.**_

_**"What you going to offer it?" she spat.**_

_**Instead of answering, he sat beside her and reached into his dress robes, removing a handkerchief and offered it to her. She stared at him in surprise before she took the handkerchief and wiped her eyes while resting her head on his shoulder.**_

Hermione looked over at Ron to see him staring at her. "That's bloody insane, Hermione," he told her.

"It is, but doesn't change my mind of how I feel," she answered simply.

She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes. "Ron, whether you like it or not. Draco and I are together, we are having a baby together. Our relationship and our baby are the reasons Draco is pretending to be part of You-Know-Who's army," she explained.

"It's still crazy," he answered.

Hermione lowered her eyes to the ground, letting out a sigh. "He doesn't hurt you does he?" he asked.

"No, he hasn't even muttered those horrible names to me since we first started dating," she replied.

"You really love the bloke?" he asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "I do," she replied softly. Sighing, he closed his eyes before he looked over at her.

"As long as he doesn't hurt you, if he ever does I'll hex him into another century," he told her.

Laughing, she hugged him tight. Ron hugged her back with a small smile when Harry walked out. "Well?" he asked. Hermione stood up, letting out a deep breath.

"Let's keep going with the horcrux hunt," she told them.

The boys nodded in agreement and Hermione went inside to make the Polyjuice Potion to get inside Bellatrix's vault.

Back at the Malfoy Manor, Draco was staring at his mother's wand that she had just placed in his hand. The wand was serving it's purpose to help protect himself from his aunt whenever she tried to attack him, but it didn't understand him.

As he walked through the halls, he suddenly felt like he was being watched. "You know Drakie, even if you defended that Mudblood whore of yours, she's still going to die. You can't always protect her," Bellatrix sneered.

"If you lay your wand on her, I'll kill you myself!" Draco snapped as he turned around to look at his aunt.

Bellatrix just cackled manically at her nephew. "She'll die along with that filthy half-blood abomination in her belly," she hissed. Before she could react, Draco had used his mother's wand and threw her up against the wall. Grabbing her dagger from her belt, he pressed it to her throat.

"If you ever, EVER touch Hermione or my child, I will kill you with your own weapon!" he hissed into her face, "you will never touch her again!"

Bellatrix glared at her nephew but then Draco let her go. "You will leave Hermione alone," he hissed before walking away.

Hermione stared at the Polyjuice Potion in front of her and felt her stomach spin at the scent of the potion. "Please let mummy drink this," she whispered to her unborn child. Letting out a shaky breath, she took a drink of the potion. As soon as it touched her tongue, she almost lost everything she had that morning. Fighting against the gagging reflex, she leaned against the table and closed her eyes tight. She moved a hand to her stomach but then looked down at herself to see that she was slowly transforming into Bellatrix Lestrange.

Once the transformation was done, she reluctantly went up the hill with the goblin, standing in front Harry and Ron. "Well…how do I look?" she asked, frowning.

"You look fine," Harry replied.

After the goblin gave her the Sword of Gryffindor, she let out a deep breath as she grasped her friends' hands and they went to Diagon Alley to get the next Horcrux.


	24. Reunion at Hogwarts

Chapter 24: Reunion at Hogwarts

Draco held his mother's wand as they were going to Hogwarts on Voldemort's order to destroy anyone who helped Harry Potter. As he walked with his mother, Narcissa gripped her son's hand rather tightly. "Cissy don't coddle the boy," Bellatrix hissed.

Draco stopped as he looked over at the school once they apparated there. "Mum, I have to find Hermione," he said quietly, looking at his mother.

"Draco that's dangerous," she insisted fearfully.

"I know, but I have to find her," he answered.

Narcissa kissed her son's cheek before he apparated to the school.

Hermione looked around the Chamber of Secrets, feeling her heart race inside her chest. "You alright Mione?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I'm alright," she replied.

She let out a shaky breath, everything just seemed to be happening so fast for her. She was terrified of what would happen. Now that Voldemort was there, they had a huge battle on their hands. She walked over to the Basilisk skeleton and removed some of it's teeth. Kneeling down on the ground, Ron placed the cup in front of her. "I can't," she insisted.

"You can, do it," Ron assured his friend.

Hermione bit her lower lip as she looked at the cup. Raising the fang, she brought it down and destroyed the cup. Letting out a gasp, she looked up when water shot around every area of the room. Ron grabbed her arm and started pulling her backwards in the attempt to run from the water. Except a huge wave dropped on them before the water disappeared completely. Hermione stood there, trying to catch her breath when she nearly collapsed from what almost happened. Ron held onto his friend, rubbing her back. "We need to find Harry," Ron commented. She nodded her head slowly before he helped her up and they went to escape the Chamber with their new weapons since they no longer had the Sword of Gryffindor.

Draco followed Blaise and Goyle into the Room of Requirement with their wands raised. "Don't kill him, we're not his enemy," Draco told them.

"Are you mad Mafloy? If we deliver him to the Dark Lord think of the reward," Blaise commented.

"We're not going to kill him or bring him to the Dark Lord," Draco snapped as they turned the corner, "all I want is my bloody wand back."

Draco slowly turned the corner and found Harry staring into a box. "Well, well, what brings you here Potter?" he asked, raising his wand higher. Harry looked over at the three of them.

"I could ask you the same," Harry answered.

Draco frowned. "You have something of mine, I'd like it back," he told his girlfriend's friend.

"What's wrong with the one you have?" Harry asked.

"It's my mother's, it's powerful but yet it's not the same. It doesn't quite…understand me," Draco replied, "you know what I mean?"

Harry just stared at him. "Why didn't you tell her? Bellatrix. Why didn't you tell her who I was? You knew it was me," he commented. Draco lowered his wand at that moment.

"You know why," Draco replied simply.

That moment, they heard someone enter the Room of Requirement and Draco raised his wand again only to see Ron and Hermione running around the corner. "Hermione," he murmured, putting the wand away.

Relieved to see Draco was alive and alright, she ran over and hugged him tight. He hugged her back just as tight, never wanting to let her go again. "You're alright," she murmured, hugging him tighter.

"Takes more than my prat of an aunt to keep me from you," he replied.

"What is this Draco? Going on their side now?" Goyle demanded.

"I've always been on their side, have been for the last three years," Draco replied as he continued to hug Hermione.

Hermione pulled back with a small smile, resting her hands on his face. "Are you alright? The baby?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, we're alright," she answered quietly.

"Alright split up the love fest," Goyle barked.

Draco turned around to see his "friends" holding their wands at them now. "If you want to hurt then you'll have to get through me," he answered.

"Fine," Goyle answered.

Draco's eyes widened when Goyle and Blaise threw hexes at them. "You guys find the Horcrux!" Draco told them when he saw the diadem disappear into one of the many piles of junk people left in the Room of Requirement while Ron and him chased after his "friends".

As they ran around the corner, Draco suddenly stopped when Goyle held his wand up. Flames shot out of the wand. "Watch it!" Draco exclaimed, shoving Ron to the floor as the flames flew right over their heads. Looking up, they saw that the whole room was on fire. "Bloody Hell Goyle what have you done?" Draco exclaimed. Turning around he shoved Ron towards where Harry and Hermione were. "Get out of here!" he told him.

"What the bloody hell are you going to do?" Ron demanded.

"Just get Hermione out," Draco replied before the flames flew by their heads again.

Ron took off running and Draco grabbed onto Goyle's arm. "You bloody idiot! Have you gone mad?" he exclaimed as he tried to get the wand from Goyle's grasp.

"You're a traitor!" Goyle snapped.

"You just killed us all anyways! If Potter dies we all die!" Draco answered as he tried to get the spell to stop on the wand.

Hermione and Harry looked up when they heard screaming coming around the corner and Ron ran over to them. "Goyle's set the bloody place on fire!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"Where's Draco?" Hermione asked as they started running away from the fire.

"He's trying to stop the damn thing!" Ron replied.

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"He just told me to get you out of here," Ron replied as they ran around a corner while Harry was trying to stop the fire from chasing them.

Draco was still trying to get the spell to stop when Goyle just shoved him away and threw the wand into another pile. Looking up, he started climbing up one of the many piles of junk with Blaise right behind him. Climbing up, he looked back just as Goyle had slipped and fell into the flames below. Closing his eyes tight, he had to continue climbing, hoping that there would be some way out.

Once he and Blaise reached the top, they saw three brooms fly by them. "We can't leave them!" he heard Hermione insist.

"We need to go back," Harry answered.

Harry flew straight for Draco, reaching down to grasp his hand but he missed and had to fly around again. "Harry! If we die for them I'm going to kill you!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione went to grab his arm when the table he and Blaise were standing on collapsed and they nearly fell.

"NO!" she exclaimed.

Draco gripped the table as tight as he could when Hermione did a hard turn and flew right back to his spot. Reaching up, he grasped her arm tightly as she reached for him and she was able to pull him up onto the broom while Ron was able to get Blaise.

When they went through some fire that was building in front of the exit, the brooms were set aflame and all five hit the ground. Out of instinct, when the broom was about to hit the ground, Draco had grabbed onto Hermione and hit the stone floor with her on top of him so to protect her and their unborn son. Getting off the floor, they watched as the flames rushed to the door and Harry threw the diadem into the flames. The stone doors slammed closed they all stumbled back again from the impact of the flames hitting the wall.

Turning to Hermione, he pulled her into a tight embrace with his hand on the back of her head. "I owe you my life Granger," he murmured as she hugged him back just as tight.

"You saved me at Malfoy Manor, we're even," she answered.

They looked over at Harry to see him looking into Voldemort's mind again. "It's the snake, she's the last one," he told his friends while holding his head. Draco looked over as Death Eaters were running their way.

"Right, you need to get to the snake, Blaise and I will hold them off here," he told them.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Ron asked.

"He thinks I'm on his side," Draco replied.

Hermione looked at him. "Go, you need to go," he told them, pushing them down the hall. Thinking fast, Hermione grabbed onto the front of his jacket and pressed her lips to his. Draco kissed her back with his hands on the sides of her neck.

"Bloody hell," they heard Ron mutter.

Pulling back, he touched her face. "Go," he told her again.

"Hermione," Harry called.

She looked at her friends then at Draco before running down the hall with her friends. "What's your plan now Malfoy?" Blaise asked.

"Follow my lead," Draco replied.

They both started running through the halls the opposite direction as the Death Eaters were coming. "Potter and his friends are this way!" he told them as they ran down another hall. With the Death Eaters following them, Draco started throwing hexes at what they thought were his other schoolmates, but would "accidentally" hit other Death Eaters. "_Hope you have a plan Potter, because I'm running out of them,_" he thought as he ran down another flight of stairs.


	25. At Long Last

Chapter 25: The Final Moments

After Voldemort had stated that everyone could collect their dead, Draco was sitting outside the school, tired and a little sore from the fall he had taken outside the Room of Requirement. Looking up, he saw Hermione walking up the destroyed courtyard.

Seeing Draco outside the school, she hurried over and hugged him tight. Draco hugged her back and restedh is forehead against the side of her head. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded her head slowly. "The baby?" he whispered into her ear.

"He's fine," she replied quietly.

Draco pressed his lips to hers, nuzzling her neck a little as they held onto each other. "He?" he asked after a minute. Smiling, she rested her head on his shoulder as he rested his hand on her stomach.

"Our son," she whispered.

He rested his forehead against the top of her head. "I promise Hermione, I promise that once this is all over you're going to get the live you deserve," he told her. Hermione sighed as she held his hand.

"Come on, I'm sure there's people who need our help," she answered.

Nodding, he followed her into the Great Hall that was being turned into the morgue/hospital wing. Looking around, Draco saw many friends or acquaintances all over the floors and benches. Looking up, he saw Ron and his family crying over the loss of his brother…Fred he believed it was. Looking over, he saw the tears in Hermione's eyes. "You need to go to him, be the friend he needs," he told her quietly. Hermione glanced at him before she went over to the Weasley family.

Looking around some more, Draco walked over and looked at Neville. "Looks like a nasty cut," he commented as he looked at the gash on Neville's head.

"Why do you care? What are you doing here Malfoy?" Neville spat.

"Believe it or not Longbottom I'm on your side," Draco replied, "have been for the last three years."

Neville stared at him curiously as Draco checked the cut on his head. After assessing his injuries, Draco looked around when Hermione walked over to him. "Is Ron alright?" he asked.

"His brother died, Draco," she answered quietly.

Feeling like an idiot, he pulled her into a tight hug. Hermione hugged him back with a small sob. "Fred was a good man, he didn't deserve this," she insisted.

"No one deserves this, it's all _his_ fault," Draco answered, hugging her tight.

Hermione cried softly into his shirt and Draco rubbed her back. "No matter what happens, I'm going to protect you and our son," he whispered. Sighing, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. Looking over, they saw Voldemort walking into the courtyard with his army of Death Eaters. Holding her hand, they walked out of the school and stood out front.

"Harry Potter…IS DEAD!" Voldemort shouted while laughing maniacally.

Draco watched as Hermione stood beside Ron with tears in her eyes as they looked at Harry's limp body in Hagrid's arms. Draco stared out at his enemy as he made a speech. "Join us and live otherwise, die," Voldemort told them.

"Draco!" he heard his father call out.

The young man stood there, not moving for a minute. Hermione looked over as Draco walked down the steps, only to stand beside her and wrap his arm tightly around her shoulders. Proving to his father he had made his decision. "You dare embarrass your family?" Bellatrix hissed. Again, he was silent when he felt Hermione wrap her arm around his back. As Neville stepped forward and started speaking out to the Dark Lord, Draco let out a deep breath.

"You afraid?" Draco asked in a whisper.

Hermione shook her head slowly, swallowing hard. "You?" she asked.

"No," he answered quietly, "For the first time in my life I'm not afraid."

Smiling at him, she looked over when Harry rolled out of Hagrid's arms and the fighting started up again. Seeing a hex go toward Hermione, Draco blocked the attack. "You stupid boy!" Bellatrix hissed when she threw the young man backwards.

"_Stupefy!_" he snapped, throwing a curse at her.

Bellatrix stumbled when Hermione pulled out wand, swinging it around her head. "_Expelliarmus!_" she called out.

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix hissed.  
>"<em>Protego! Incarcerous!<em>" Hermione countered.

Draco pulled Herimone behind him when they saw Ron going after Nagini. "_Stupefy!_" he called out before they ran down the stairs to help Ron with the snake. Before Bellatrix could go after them, Ginny stood in front of them.

Hermione tossed Ron and Draco a couple of Basilisk fangs that were in her bag. They threw curses at the snake, but like with any other Horcrux they did nothing but anger the snake. They were chasing the snake on the stairs and they tried to ambush her with the fangs. The snake was too fast and Draco was knocked down the stairs in an attempt to dodge the charging creature. Draco went to grab the fang when a rock fell from the ceiling and broke it. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed. Getting up, he ran over to Hermione and yanked her out of the way just as the snake's teeth almost connected to her throat.

All three of them had lost their fangs and the snack was chasing them. Holding onto her arm, he turned his back in an attempt to shield her while Ron was beside him doing the same when they heard a shout. They opened their eyes to see Neville there with the Sword of Gryffindor and Nagini turning into dust. Hermione beamed. "You did it Neville!" she said beaming. Running over, she hugged him tight with a smile and kissed his cheek.

"Well done, Neville," Draco told him.

"Great work," Ron answered, shaking his hand.

Neville just grinned when they looked over to see the last of the battle, Harry was kneeling on the ground staring at whatever was left of Voldemort. "It's over," Draco murmured, feeling relief. Looking at his arm, he saw that the Dark Mark was already beginning to fade slightly.

"Draco!" he heard a voice call.

Lifting his head, he looked around. "DRACO!" the voice shouted again. He saw his mother running around searching for him.

"MUM!" he shouted.

Narcissa stopped with a relieved look on her face as her son hurried over and she happily took him into her arms. She touched his hair lightly, kissing the top of his head. "I'm so proud of you," she told him, hugging him as tight as he could, "You stood up for yourself." Draco hugged her tight with a smile. Holding onto her hand, he walked over to Hermione.

"You two should be properly introduced. Hermione Granger, my mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Mum, this is the love of my life, Hermione Granger," he told them.

Narcissa smiled as she surprised the young woman, hugging her. "You're the one who changed my son," she murmured. Hermione hugged her back awkwardly, smiling a little.

"I tried," she answered.

Harry walked up and Narcissa let her go. Harry hurried over and embraced his friends tightly. Hermione and Ron hugged him back, everyone for the first time in so long felt safe at long last.


	26. More Important Things

Chapter 26: The Important Things

The months went by since Voldemort's defeat. Hogwarts was rebuilt and were accepting students again. Hermione and Draco had both decided to go back to school while Harry and Ron decided not to return. For now, it was still summer and the young couple were preparing for more important things, the coming of their first child.

Hermione was asleep on the couch with her hand resting on her stomach. Draco walked into the room he and Hermione were sharing together to find his girlfriend fast asleep. Her schoolbooks were scattered all over the floor along with several opened parchments that had some writing on them. Walking over, he leaned forward and gently placed a kiss to the side of her head. Waking up, Hermione's eyes fluttered for a second. "Draco?" she asked softly.

"Hey love," he said softly.

He rested his hand on her stomach. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm tired, he was tossing and turning all night," she replied as Draco helped her sit up.

He kissed the side of her head as he sat beside her. Resting his hand on her stomach, he smiled to feel their son kicking around. "It's becoming a tight fit in there," he commented.

"To tight in fact, he's kicking me in the back as well when he moves," she answered.

Draco kissed her stomach before helping her sit up. "Did you finish your homework?" she asked.

"Yes mum," he quipped.

He kissed her cheek as he sat beside her. "What did Madame Pomphrey say?" he asked, rubbing her stomach.

"Plenty of rest, should be any day now," she replied as she tilted her head back, "Which I kind of wish he'll wait until after finals."

Draco started laughing. "Our son is a Malfoy, he's going to come before finals," he told her, rubbing her stomach some more.

"I hope not that long," she answered.

Draco chuckled as he felt their unborn son kick his hand. "There is hope for the future with this little one," he commented.

"There sure is Draco," she answered, resting her hand on the back of his neck, "You are an incredible man."

Shaking his head slowly, he leaned against the back of the couch. "Hermione, I was on the enemy's side," he murmured.

"Who betrayed that side for the right side," she answered, "You stood up against your father."

Draco sighed and Hermione pushed some hair from his eyes. "You're a great man now, Draco. You have gone through a lot to get there," she murmured. Smiling, he rested his hand where their son was growing, feeling him move around inside.

"You're an incredible woman, you know that right?" he murmured.

"Just a bookworm," she answered.

"My bookworm."

Touching her cheek, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione kissed him back, resting her hand on his cheek. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he answered smiling.

(Two Weeks Later)

Hermione was fast asleep in hers and Draco's bed with her boyfriend asleep behind her with his arm around her disappearing waist, his hand resting over hers that was on her stomach. The young woman suddenly woke up, feeling tension in her lower abdomen. Sitting up, she let out a deep breath. "Mione…what are you doing?" Draco asked tiredly, burying his face into his pillow.

"Mmm…Draco…hospital wing," she told him, shaking him.

"What?" he asked, not really hearing her.

Hermione started shaking him. "Draco wake up!" she exclaimed, pushing on his arm.

"What…What is it?" he asked, sitting up.

"The baby's coming," she replied.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he got up and helped her up.

Holding onto her, he hurried her to the hospital wing.

By the time they got there, Hermione was well on her way and was doing anything she could to keep her screams low. Not even an hour after they arrived, Hermione was ready to push. The pain was indescribable and Draco was there every minute, letting Hermione crush his hand as tight as she could. When she gave several more pushes, she fell back against Draco's arm and their child's screams filled the hospital wing. "And you have a song," Madame Pomphrey said smiling.

Smiling through her tears, Hermione watched as her child was cleaned and wrapped up in a blanket before he was placed in her arms. "Oh my…hello," she cooed with tears in her eyes. Smiling, she touched her son's tiny cheek as he wriggled around.

"He's beautiful, Hermione," Draco murmured, kissing the side of her head.

Hermione smiled brightly, cradling her son close to her chest. "Congratulations," Madame Pomphrey said smiling.

"Thank you," they answered in unison.

Draco smiled as he sat on the edge of the bed, still staring at his son. "Look at the tuft of brown curls on his head," he said smiling. The baby reached out and was gripping his finger's pinky as tight as he could. "Quite a grip," he commented.

"I can't believe he's really here, all this time planning and preparing, but…" she said softly.

"Nothing prepares you for when you actually see him," he concluded with her.

Nodding her head slowly, she let out a sigh as she kissed her son's soft forehead again. "What should we name him?" he asked.

"I've had a name picked out since I fist found out I was pregnant," she said smiling.

"Oh? Do tell, love," he answered.

"Well, I remember I was sitting outside looking at the stars. I was trying to pick out all the star constellations that night, gave me peace during the time of war," she murmured.

Sighing, she continued to stroke her son's soft cheek. "Then I saw Orion's Belt, then I thought, that's perfect. Orion…Orion Thomas Malfoy," she said softly. Draco smiled, kissing the side of her head.

"It's perfect," he said softly.

He looked back at his sleeping son. "Welcome to the world Orion," he whispered to his son.

"We love you so much," Hermione put in.

"And you're protect always," he said smiling.

The new parents were beaming as they just sat in the hospital wing bed, staring at their unborn child lovingly.

**Author's Note: I'm very, very sorry for the late update. I know this one is short, but I hope you liked it. I was late for updating because I have been writing and getting a book of my own published. Again, thank you all for your patience and the next chapter will be up soon.**

**Arwennicole**


	27. Epilogue: The Perfect Life

Epilogue: The Perfect Life

Hermione sighed as she watched her husband get their son's trunk out of the back of the car. "Mummy I wanna go in," a little girl insisted, tugging on her mother's hand.

"We have to wait for your brothers darling," Hermione replied.

Walking over, she helped her husband get their sons' things onto some trolleys. "Another year," he commented.

"This time it's not us," she answered.

She smiled as her husband wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "Mum! Dad! Come on," they heard a voice call out. They looked over to see three children waiting at the entrance of Kings Cross Station anxiously.

"You boys go inside, Delphina you wait for us," Draco told the little girl.

The blond, curly-haired, brown-eyed girl pouted and stomped her foot as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Hold onto my hard love," Hermione told her daughter, reaching out for her. Hermione smiled as Delphina gripped her mother's hand. "Stay close to mummy sweetheart," she told her five-year-old. Delphina nodded, resting her head on her mother's side.

"Hector stay close," she heard her husband tell their anxious eleven-year-old son.

"Dad, Phoenix was allowed to go ahead," they heard Hector say.

"Phoenix is also fourteen," Draco answered.

Hermione shook her head slowly as she lifted her daughter up onto her hip. She still couldn't believe Draco talked her into naming their son Phoenix. "Mummy where's Ollie?" Delphina asked.

"I'm sure he's already on the platform waiting," Hermione replied.

Oliver had grown and was in training to becoming an Auror. She still found it surreal that she was able to watch her son grow up. They found the pillar in question and Hermione stood back as Hector pushed his trolley forward. "I don't need your help dad I've got it," he replied as he ran full force at the wall.

"Hmm like father like son," Hermione quipped.

Draco smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "At least we have a few years before this one joins them," he commented, touching his daughter's blond curly hair as they went through to get onto the platform. Looking around, Hermione let out a sigh as she set her daughter down on the ground when the little girl spotted her big brother.

"OLLIE! OLLIE!" Delphina shouted, running over to Oliver.

Smiling, the oldest Malfoy sibling picked his little sister up into his arms. "You being good for mum and dad?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied.

Hermione walked over to her son, kissing his cheek. "Glad you could make it to see your brothers off," she commented.

"Least I could do since they had to be dragged to the platform every year for me," he quipped.

"Mum, I think I forgot my wand…" Hector said slowly.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head slowly as she reached inside her jacket, pulling out her son's wand case. "You are lucky I go through your stuff to make sure you have everything," she told her son, handing him his wand. Squatting down, she fixed her son's jacket. Hector had his mother's brown hair but his father's grey eyes. "Just mind your studies," she told her son, "and please don't cause trouble for the professors."

"I won't," the boy answered.

"Uncle Harry!" Delphina said happily.

Hermione stood up with a smile when Harry and Ginny walked up with their children. "Uncle Harry," Oliver greeted. Harry patted his godson's back with a smile.

"Seems like yesterday we were only watching him board the train wasn't it?" he quipped to Hermione.

"Seems like it," Hermione agreed as Draco wrapped his arms around her waist.

Oliver grinned as he fixed the collar of his shirt. Hermione smiled as she brushed the invisible dirt off his sleeve. "Mum don't," he said chuckling, kissing her cheek.

"How is Delilah?" Phoenix asked, smirking at his older brother.

"Delilah? Who's Delilah?" Hermione asked.

"No one," Oliver replied as he pushed his brother's hat down over his eyes.

Draco chuckled lightly. "Alright boys, it's time to go," he told his sons. Hermione smiled as she hugged both of her sons tight..

"Remember to write," she told them.

"We will," they answered.

They both hugged their mother tightly. "I love you," she said softly, kissing them on the top of their heads. Letting her sons go, she touched them both on the cheeks before Draco embraced them goodbye. Sighing, she watched as they climbed the train, waving to them. Draco kissed the side of his wife's head, hugging her close to him. Smiling, she rested her hands over his, their wedding rings touching. They watched as the train left with their children and Hermione smiled sadly.

As they left the platform, Hermione looked over at her oldest son. "Who is this Delilah?" she asked curiously.

"She's no one mum," he replied.

"Delilah O'Reilly, transferred from the Auror Office in Ireland," Harry commented.

"An Irish girl huh?" Draco quipped to his son.

Oliver blushed, clearing his throat. "She's a nice girl," he answered.

"You fancy her, don't try denying it," Hermione told her son.

Oliver cleared his throat, making his mother laugh.

Later on, Hermione had put Delphina down for her nap when she saw her son downstairs looking like he had a lot on his mind. "What's the matter sweetheart?" she asked as she sat beside him. Oliver glanced at his mother.

"It is about Delilah," he murmured.

Hermione gave him a quizzical look. "Mum, her family was killed by a bunch of Death Eaters," he told her.

"How horrible," she said softly.

Nodding his head slowly, he dragged his finger through his hair. "With dad's "scar" I'm afraid she won't have anything to do with me because of the fact dad used to be one," he answered.

"He never wanted to be," Hermione reminded him softly, "your father left the Death Eaters remember?"

"Mum I wasn't even born yet remember?" he asked.

"You know what I mean, we've told you how your father left, how he never wanted to be one," she answered.

Oliver lowered his eyes. "I'm afraid she won't care," he said softly. She stroked her son's cheek gently.

"Oliver, your father carries a scar, as do I," she answered.

Pulling back her sleeve, she showed him the faded 'mudblood' scar on her arm. Oliver stared at the scar and Hermione continued to touch her son's face. "Talk to her sweetheart," she said quietly. Nodding his head slowly, he smiled a little.

"Thanks mum," he answered.

"No worries sweetheart," she replied, kissing his forehead.

Draco walked down the stairs with Delphina on his shoulders. "What's this?" she asked, laughing.

"Cheering her up since she can't go to Hogwarts yet," he replied, making his five-year-old daughter giggle up a storm when he bounced a little.

"Your time will come," Hermione said smiling.

"I wanna be in Ravenclaw like Ollie," Delphina said grinning.

Hermione laughed as Draco set his daughter down on the floor. "What, not Slytherin like your dad or Gryffindor like mum?" he asked.

"No, Ravenclaw!" she replied, hugging her big brother around his legs.

"I see where we rate," Hermione quipped.

Oliver laughed as he lifted his sister up into his arms. "I have to get going Elf," he told his sister.

"Awww," she pouted.

Placing his sister on the floor, he smiled at his parents before leaving. Draco looked over at his wife when Delphina went off to play. "You look a little down love," he commented, kissing her temple.

"Hmm, just thinking," she replied as they sat on the sofa.

"About?" he asked.

"All our babies are growing up," she replied.

Draco moved his thumb in circles on her arm. "What you want to go again?" he quipped.

"Um not unless you're carrying it," she answered, nudging him.

He couldn't help but laugh. "I just you know miss the little outfits, they way they would lie on their back and stare up at you with that look that they got a good deal on life," she commented.

"The way we got excited whenever they took their first step or said their first word," he answered.

Nodding her head slowly, she let out a sigh. "Speaking you and I shared those milestones with Oliver when we were finishing Hogwarts," she commented.

"Yeah, I remember that. The boy learned how to crawl in our shared dormitory," he commented.

"He learned how to crawl, I remember he sat up because he got frustrated that you kept sending the little birds away that you had transfigured up away from his tiny hands," she answered.

Draco chuckled as the two of them were sitting on the couch, resting against each other. They had bought a home near London, in order to start over with their own lives away from Malfoy Manor. Ever since Draco picked Hermione over the Dark Lord, Lucius hardly spoke to his son. Narcissa on the other hand came to visit her son as often as she could.

Draco kissed the top of his wife's head, moving his hand up and down her arm. "Have I told you how much I love you?" he asked.

"Not recently," she quipped, looking up at him.

Smiling, he pressed a kiss to her lips. "I love you, very, very much," he whispered.

"I love you," she answered.

She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

(Christmas)

Hermione smiled as she finished putting up the last of the decorations. "Mummy! Ollie's here!" she said excitedly. Looking up, she smiled to see her son.

"You did make it home," she said smiling, embracing her son tightly.

"I had to pick someone up," he answered.

Pulling back, Hermione smiled as a young woman with red wavy hair and bright blue eyes stood beside Oliver, her hand in his. "Mum, this is Delilah O'Reilly…love…this is my mother, Hermione Malfoy," he told her. Delilah smiled as she shook her hand.

"It is nice to meet you ma'am, Oliver's talked all about you," she said smiling.

"All good things I hope," Hermione said with a smile.

Draco walked in and Hermione smiled. "Delilah this is Draco Malfoy, my husband, Ollie's father," she told the young woman, "Darling this is Delilah O'Reilly."

"Pleasure to meet you Delilah, Ollie's done nothing but talk about you," Draco said smiling.

"It is a pleasure as well Mr. Malfoy, it is great to meet two brave, wonderful people your son has talked about," Delilah answered.

Smiling, Hermione looked at her son when Hector and Phoenix ran in. "Grandma said supper's ready!" Hector announced.

"Alright we'll be right in," Hermione said smiling as Oliver removed Delilah's jacket.

Going into the dining room, everything was delivered to the table. "Everything looks delicious mum," Draco told her.

"Thank you dear," Narcissa answered, kissing her son's cheek.

As the family enjoyed their lovely meal, Draco looked across the table at his wife who was glowing such a beautiful glow as she spoke to her children. Out of all the blokes in the world, she wanted him. She loved him even though he was her enemy and vice versa. Looking around, he couldn't help but smile to see that his life had fallen into place. With all the struggle and clawing to the top of the whole he was buried into, it was worth it. Seeing his wife and children, he knew it was worth it.

Hermione glanced at her husband to see him staring at her and smiled. Here was a man who was once the boy who called her cruel names and did nothing but make her life miserable. It took a death of a good person in their school to make them both admit their feelings for each other. There wasn't a thing Hermione regretted and she could never regret her life. Everything was absolutely perfect.


End file.
